Fever With My Flame in You
by x . Free . x
Summary: -LEMON FEVER!- *Requested* Nai and Gareki feverishly passionate... Hirato and Akari, aggressively entwined... Gareki and Yogi sharing the same feelings... And... Akari actually opening up to Yogi! It's all ahead in "Fever With My Flame in You"! MultipleXPairings Smut xMature Contentx All . Lemon! (Yogi is an added character !)
1. Till You Sizzle (GarekiXNai)

**_Well I'm back once again folks . This time I will do a One-Shot with Nai and Gareki, by request from maripas. I'm not too sure if I could do a story that's probably similar to some other story, but I'll try to differentiate this one as much as I can. Well, then on with the summary:_**

**_Character pairing: If you were easily distracted by a wandering piece of dust and failed to notice, it's Gareki and Nai. _**

**_Story-type: One-Shot._**

**_POV: First-person's [From Gareki's perspective]_**

**_Rating: This will be Mature. For strong sexual material. _**

**_A/n*~ Alright, here's the deal: Since this is the first time I'm doing this pairing, it might not be good. Although I will appreciate reviews, good or bad, I don't care. Sate* (Now), let's get this started..._**

* * *

_Gareki's POV:_

I'm in the room reading while Nai has wandered off by himself again, out of the room possibly to go to the bathroom. It's his _third _trip today. I don't understand his problem... What is it, does he have a weak bladder or something? I don't understand him... Well maybe because he's an animal... No, that wouldn't make any sense whatsoever. Even a lion could hold his bladder for an entire day... The sheep just let him wander off wherever it is that he wants to go, just because of the simple fact that he plays with them and Yogi all day. Could that be a reason...?

Wait, why am I even worried about this... He can control his own problems right, it's got nothing to do with me. But just as the thought crossed my mind, Nai walks into the room, with his face flushed. Could he be tired...? The heck is going on with him?

"Gareki..." He groans, as he shuts the door behind him, turning on the light above us. "I feel... funny..."

"Hah?" I respond, honestly confused by what he was trying to say. "What do you mean 'funny'? You mean somewhat like a fever?"

He shook his head 'no' weakly. Understandably, he probably wouldn't even know what a fever is. His crimson eyes were hidden behind his lashes that looked down to the floor with an uncertain look.

"Jeez, you're troublesome. Come here, let me check your temperature." I replied, closing the book, gesturing my hand so that he'd come to me.

He breathed the words, "I... I can't... my legs... they won't work right..."

I sighed. I climbed down from the bunk, walking up to him. I placed my hand against his head, while I took the free hand and placed it against mine. His body temperature was way above mine. He had a fever for sure, and his body wasn't letting him move because of it.

"Oya, you're burning up... Just what exactly were you doing to get yourself sick like this?" I asked an unattentive Nai, him obviously gazing into the floor listlessly. "Oi, Nai! Pay attention! What's going on with you?"

He looked up to me, and his eyes seemed to have a sort of desperateness to them... almost like a discomfort that he was feeling, yet was confused by it. "L-Legs... My legs... it's here..." Nai fixed his eyes on the spot in between his legs, while lifting up his shirt revealing his pale stomach, over to where I looked at him shocked.

My eyes widened as I had seen that... Nai had an erection. The spot where his tip apparently was, was a bit dribbled with wetness. Nai panted furiously once my gaze was fixed upon a hard-on that seemed to be a bit painful for him... "Haa, Gareki... this is where... it hurts... I want it to stop... But I don't know..."

I tried to reject the thought of touching Nai as much as possible, replying, "N-Nai! Why did you come to me with this? Why didn't you do it yourself!"

Nai soon got up, releasing the grip from his shirt, as he weakly trudged his way over to me, soon falling to his knees. "Gareki... I don't know how... help me... Help me..."

I felt a rush... Almost like all of the blood had left my face once he had said that. I felt a bit compelled to help him, yet I didn't want to touch him. I didn't want to make it seem awkward after a situation like that would take place.

I sighed. "Alright. I'll help you." I then picked Nai up, and placed him on his bed sitting up. Nai couldn't stop breathing heavily, his chest heaved as each breath had left his mouth. His eyes dimly shimmered, a gloss forming over them from this erection that he had never knew could possibly happen... it's a first so it might be a bit much the first time... I then unzipped his zipper over the area where his wetness had soaked through... His underwear was even soaked. I then reached my hand in through his underwear, taking out his erection... It was hot, extremely stiff, standing up right.

I only brushed by it lightly, yet Nai reacted, moaning, "A-aah... Gareki... there... it's there..."

I swallowed my saliva roughly, not knowing what I was getting myself into. I tried to focus on what I needed to do. "Okay, Nai, pay attention. You take your hand, and place it just below here..." I place my pointer and thumb just below his tip, and then begin to place all of my fingers on his shaft. I kept talking, "... And then you move your hand, up and down, like this..."

I moved my hand, in that motion, rubbing his erection. His tip began to flow with the clear pre-cum, as he had sighed, "Aah... Gareki... Oh... your hand..."

I tried to keep composure. I had to remain calm. I soon began to move my hand a bit faster, hoping to control a bit of my movements so it wouldn't overpower him.

"Mm... a-ah... Gareki..." He whimpered, twinging a little as I moved my hand across his erection once again. "Oh... it... mmm..."

He kept calling out silently to me, which began to spark a bit of stiffness. I tried to control it, yet it only would become a bit more stiff again. "And... uh... You keep going, just until your ready to let yourself release... what's been bothering you."

His body writhed, him trying to cope with the feeling of my hand against him. I swallowed my saliva once again. I tried to control it, so hard... My lower half wouldn't stop getting stiff. I couldn't help myself... Nai's calls... would just make me want to forget that I was ever trying to make him do this himself.

"Ha-ah... ohh... mmm... Ga-Gareki... something's going to-aah!" Nai tried to utter his words, yet he was surprised by the sudden flow of semen spilling out. A stifled scream, and a couple whimpers left him. It was quick, but I wasn't surprised. Nai's hard-on was a sudden first, and it looked like it was over-flowing. But, he has some vigor, because it's still fully erect even after he had just cum...

"T-There... you should know what to do." I tried to get my way out of this yet, Nai surprised me when he had said something else.

"Gareki... you made me feel good... so why can't I do the same...?" Nai placed his hand on my crotch. I looked down at my crotch, looking at Nai's hand grope me, as he had a desperate look on his face. His eyes... the were getting to me.

"Crap!" I exclaimed to myself. I grabbed Nai, and traded places with him on the bed. I sat where he had sat, and he sat there on top of my lap.

"Gareki... what are going to do?" He asked, as he looked at me with curiosity in his eyes. He perked up, once he was aware that I was below him, and my erection was pressed against the seat of his pants. "Gareki..."

I soon removed the lower half of his clothes removing his pants and underwear at the same time. I then took my hand, traveling it back to where I had thought that he wanted it the most. He cringed at the motion of my hands, as I slid the free hand up his shirt. He jerked backwards, as I leaned my face inward to kiss his chest. I stick out my tongue to lick the area I had caressed, and traveled it to his nipple.

Nai cried out, "Aah... it feels... good..." Nai was so honest... It made me want more. I couldn't stop myself from touching him. The one thing I tried to refrain from doing, it's now being done deliberately. His calls made me even more hard, I became eager to know what he felt like inside... That's what I wanted.

My other free hand, locked on his backside, traveled below to his lower back... I began to rub in between his cheeks, as he began to cry out some more. "A-aah... Gareki? Haa... where... your... aah... nn! Hand..." His words were scrambled, I had gotten him that far into the pleasure. I then eased one finger in, trying not to hurt this body that I tried to treat so delicately. I didn't want to stop.

"Aah... ow... Gareki... it hurts..." Nai moaned, but made a face that matched along with a slight hiss that erupted when I entered my finger in a bit more.

"Shh... Relax." I had to calm him down, and as selfish as it may have seemed, I wanted to get my finger in there as quick as possible. I then eased in a bit more, him finally relaxing a little after I had spoken to him. It soon slid in without a problem, and the warmth from his inside engulfed my arm entirely. It was a little tight, yet I managed to move it slightly outward... And then slowly back in. Nai relaxed himself further, as a few sighs had left his mouth. I then gained an average pace that Nai had seemed to enjoy. His voice became a bit more prominent.

"Aah... haa! Nn... Ga-Gareki... uhn... mmm! Nngh!" The moans became more breathless, as Nai panted frantically. His hips began to twitch a bit, almost in a jerking motion, as the pre-cum again surely began to flow down, much like the wax off of a dripping candle. It trickled down his legs onto mine, I could feel every bit of his movements. I began to move my finger a bit faster, hoping to loosen him up enough. I was eager... I was hungry... I wanted it so bad, it was like an endless hunger pang, that would continue to ache until I fed myself with something... something that would completely satisfy me. The feeling was building inside of me. I craved it.

I slipped my finger out, and took out my erection that stood there long enough. I was ready to explode... I put it against Nai. He was surprised, and said, "Gareki... will it hurt...?"

"Only if you don't relax it will..." I replied.

"Will... will it make you feel good...?" Nai responded, with another question that shocked me, as well as made me even more stiff.

I smile. "Yeah. The both of us."

I then begin to lower his hips onto me. His body clenches up to me sliding in him so slowly. I can tell he is in some amount of pain, due to his moans being so breathless... "Nngh~! A-haa... haa... aah..." He loosens up once again, letting me reach even deeper inside of him. He becomes hotter, it seemed like I was going to melt being inside of him the longer I remained inside of him. Nai's constant cries of pleasure and pain only echoed in my ears as I began to sweat a bit. I couldn't take it any longer.

I moved my hips upward slowly, as I slid myself in him deeper, as he cried, "Aah! Aah... Nn~! Mm... haa... Gareki is..." His words were caught once I made another deep thrust into his body. His hands gripped to my shoulders, as his eyes stared downwards towards the area that was making him feel so much pleasure.

"Aah..." I sigh, trying to keep myself from exploding.

"Gareki... is... inside... good! Aah! Aah!" Nai cried, as he lifted his head back, his toes curling from the pleasure. He was so lewd, yet he appeared to be so innocent. I couldn't believe this. Was it that he was frustrated? Who knows...

I thrust in deeply again, him making a sharp shout, "Aah~!" As his body locked up once again. I kept going, the motion I couldn't stop. I began to sweat, and the deeper I would go in, the more it felt like I would melt. I couldn't take the pleasure... The fire burned in me so deep, it shook me to my core. I was beginning to give in, and my body was just trying to not fall apart. I was going to be melted into pieces... The cries would only get louder, as I stared into Nai's face, filled with undeniable pleasure. His cries escaped his mouth, loudly and more breathlessly.

"Aah... aah! Gareki... it's going... mm! To come out... Aah~! Haa~!" Nai began to moan loudly, as he sunk his face into my shoulder.

"Don't worry Nai... this is the best part..." I began to convulse a bit myself, holding onto his waists even tighter than I was before.

He began to move his hips in tandem with mine, but I guess he really didn't notice. At that point he didn't care. I began to convulse even harder, my body beginning to give out on me.

"Nai... I can't... anymore..." I said to Nai, the last words that I could speak before I released.

"Mmm! Ga-Gareki! Aah~! Aaah~!" Nai moaned loudly, lifting his head out of my shoulder. I had seen his face one more time, tears had seemed to well up in his eyes, from overload of this immense pleasure.

Soon, both of our bodies had locked up. Squeezing each other tightly, we both released everything. Nai's semen spread all over his shirt, moaning loudly and breathlessly as it began to flow smoothly. While inside Nai, I couldn't take it... I released inside of him. My body couldn't do it...

So... I understand it now... There was a flame burning inside both of us... I felt it... That fever... I wish to feel all over again...

* * *

_**Ohh what is up? Did you like it? Leave your review in the review section below. Number one rule with me is: Do not sugarcoat. I cannot stand it . Now, I'll be seeing ya. **_

_**P.S. maripas, thanks for inspiring the idea. I'm pretty sure people are going to enjoy it. **_

_**-Rhye.**_


	2. An Update for All!

_**Hey everyone ! It's me, Rhye. I hope you're having a wonderful Mother's Day. I wish I could enjoy it too, but my Mom passed away so... Yeah you get it. Anyway on a lighter note, I have some updates for you!**_

_**UPDATE: This story will be in a full-on lemon format. It'll be including different character pairings, some that you should enjoy. **_

_**Also, Maripas really enjoyed it, and I'm glad that this person did! But now, as a special Mother's Day treat from me, I'll be making this a FourShot with all lemoooonnnnssss xD **_

_**Lol, I think you all should enjoy this fairly well. I won't be writing them right now, but I will, and it'll be great to see some more yaoi fangirl raging happiness reviews lol xD **_

_**But, besides that, see yah until the next chapter is updated !**_


	3. Vigor (HiratoXAkari)

_**Well what is up my friends ? Man , I'm having a good day :D So I decided that I was going to continue on writing the full-on lemon: "Fever With My Flame in You". Now, as I said, there will be multiple pairings so I'll tell you which one I'm starting with first...**_

_**First runner-up is (drum roll begins...) Hirato and Akari! Yeah , it's time for them to stress my brain cells with hotness. **_

_**POV: First-person's [Hirato's perspective!]**_

_**Rating: Oh me oh my this will be Mature! Strong content folks. Not recommended for anyone who's under the age of too-young-to-be-looking-at-yaoi xD**_

_**A/n*~ I will appreciate reviews. Alright everyone, enjoy the steaminess ! See yah at the bottom of the page :P**_

* * *

_Hirato's POV:_

It's so cute. I find it so adorable when he avoids me. I understand though; the way I gave it to him last week... No wonder why he's flitting around, purposely trying to direct his attention toward something else... But he won't be able to do it for long. Well, not at least for me. I've been holding myself back all week, and I'm ready to get him back. He may just as well be underneath me right now, but he's so "busy" with work, he prudently shies away from me, and even though his words may be harsh... Eh, I know what he's _really_ trying to say...

_Akari last week:_

_"You idiot! Stop harassing me! Quit following me around! I'm busy, so stop trying to come near me while I'm working, for Pete's sake!"_

_..._

I could say I already know what that meant... It meant that he was wavering over me being near him. Oh, it's just so cute. I can't even help myself any longer. I need to just touch him already.

Soon, my wishes had been answered, once the fair-skinned man walks around the corner. He's looking down at some files, that seem to have him engrossed, as his pale blue eyes stare into them. He isn't aware that I'm standing not too far away from him.

He soon turns again, coming closer to me with each step, him still aimlessly wandering toward me unknowingly. He then bumps into me. "Ah, jeez, who in their simple mind would stand in the way..." He then looked up. Once he saw my face, his words had changed.

"I guess that person would be me, Akari." I responded to him, as he looks up at me with a shocked face. "It's been about a week that you've been avoiding me now... I can't really take it anymore."

"Baka!" He exclaimed, as I touched his pale, pastel-colored hair, that seemed to have a pinkish hue in the light. "Just because you can't control your testosterone doesn't mean that I have to get involved. Now move out of the way, you're being a pest."

Ah, his words burn. Yet, that wasn't going to make give into his commands. "Huh, a pest, eh? You surely weren't saying that last week while you were crying out my name over and over again..." I leaned into his ear, whispering those words. It sent him into a sudden shiver.

"Stop it! I'm working!" A slight blush formed across his face, as he still tried to remain tough even though I weakened him with my words. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed him arm, forcing him to come with me. He wasn't going to obey anything I said, so I might as well just use a bit of force to direct him around.

I heard him yelling, "Hirato! Let go of me, where are you taking me!". I wasn't paying any attention at all. All I wanted to do... was have his body.

A secluded room was in the corner of this busy tower, usually the place that he sleeps in when he's taking a break. I then toss him onto the couch, as I shut the door behind me. I begin to remove my coat and hat, setting it on the floor where it wouldn't be disturbed. Undoing my tie, I then say, "You're not getting away from me this time Akari. I've waited too long."

He sits up, as if trying to escape, but I pin him down on the couch. I then whisper, "I want you. Now."

A slight whimper escapes him, as he hears me utter those last word before I begin to remove his clothes. First went the doctor's robe, that shielded his body from me. I remove it, while I say to him, "Akari... you look like you want this..."

He turns his head away, still blushing a bit, managing to keep his noises down. "You idiot... I don't!"

I chuckle. It was clearly a lie. I hadn't even touched him yet, but he's still seeming to get an erection. I then undo all of the buttons to his shirt, where I then begin to place my tongue on his chest.

"Aah... haa... no..." He sighs a couple of times, trying to resist my caress. I didn't stop there, while my hands undid his zipper, where his erection had waited. I then rubbed it through his boxers, as he began to moan a bit. His voice was beginning to become more prominent as I had done this to him. Traveling my other hand to his nipple, I began to rub there. He was beginning to lose a bit of his resistance.

He moaned silently, "Haa... aah! Uhn... Hirato...". As he called to me, I still rubbed his erection, that perked up out of his boxers. It became wet at the tip, making a slight wet spot on his boxers, as I fixed my eyes on the area. I saw that his tip stood up right, seeming to be a bit painful to manage.

I took my hand that was placed on his erection, and moved it into his boxers, drawing it out. It was pulsing, fully gorged standing stiffly there as I looked in absolute wonderment. Akari blushed a bit more, his face becoming a bit pink as I stared at his painful erection.

"What... are you looking at?" He breathed.

"At this... it seems painful..." I touched his erection, placing my finger on the tip. He writhed a bit, at this motion that I was making. I then began to stroke it, taking all of my fingers and placing them on him, moving my hand up and down. The pre-cum beaded at the tip of his erection, signaling that he was waiting eagerly as well. Yet, I wanted him to let go of himself completely. So he could be as lewd as he was last time.

"Aah... ohh... nngh-haa...! Uhn... Hirato..." He called out once more, watching me as I stroked him willfully. His body was beginning to shake a little, as each stroke became a bit harder. I wanted more. I then traveled my free hand to his backside, where I then began to play with his hole. He moaned louder once I had done that. I then reached a finger inside, not even having a struggle with getting it in. It was fully wet.

"Aah! Nngh! Oh... Hirato... that... uh..." He moaned, as my finger began to slowly move inside of him, while I still made the other motion with my other hand. Akari's face became feverishly red, and his body began to writhe even more. His pants were already slipping off of him, his legs in the air, as I still played with his erection and his hole. He seemed to enjoy it, even though he still wouldn't tell me at this point. I needed to make him beg... I then placed another finger inside of him.

His back arched, and his eyes snapped open, while he moaned loudly, "Hirato, aah! Aah! Wait... that's... uhh~!" I didn't stop myself. I twisted my fingers in and around his insides, as he continued to moan loudly and breathlessly. His body was beginning to fall into me... He couldn't help it anymore. I bet it felt good. As I twisted my fingers inside, I realized that this still wasn't enough. Even though he was making noise, I needed him to beg me... I needed him to drown in me. Once I thought about that, I then placed my tongue on his tip, removing my hand that was covered with his pre-cum.

"Haah! Aah! Hirato... yaah! Uhn... mmm-nngaah! I can't... I'll cum..." He breathlessly moaned, as the sweat trickled down his forehead, him writhing in pleasure. I continued to do this, as his body soon began to convulse underneath of me. His voice began to get shaky along with him, as his body quivered with each suck, and thrust of my fingers. It would grow bigger in my mouth, every time I'd do both of these things to him... It seemed like his body wanted more, even though I didn't hear it from him.

His erection soon began to twitch inside of my mouth. I could tell that he was close to coming. "Aah...! Aah! Hirato... I can't... I'm gonna', uhh-aah!"

I released him. He looked at me, with a desperateness in those pale blue orbs, his eyes glossed over from the tears that were almost starting to form. I then prepped myself for it. I took out my erection. I panted a bit hard once I took it out... I wanted it so bad that it began to swell, fully gorged with everything I had been holding back.

"Akari..." I called to him silently. While he lay on his back, I pressed the tip of it against him. I didn't enter. That would set him off. "I'll stop here if you want me to..."

"Aah... Hirato... n-no..." He stammered a bit, panting a bit hard seeing that I was placed against him. He was getting eager. "...no..."

"No what, Akari? Do you even want it?" I began to tease him, knowing that I had gotten him this far into ecstasy. "I'll stop if you want."

He then moaned, "No... don't... stop... m-more..." He opened his legs a bit wider, and spread himself. This is the same exact thing that happened last time... this is what I wanted... He was waiting long enough.

I couldn't even say anything back, but I did jam myself into Akari, while he made a sharp cry, "Aah!". I thrust into him powerfully, as I continued to ram into him. I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I wanted it so bad. His cries were beginning to become a bit breathless again, panting furiously as I continued to thrust into him almost aggressively.

"Aah! Nngh-aah! Hirato... harder...! Aah!" He cried out to me, as his body convulsed and shook to my violent thrusting. He didn't even seem to care that I was being a bit rough. Yet, I did what he said and did it harder. I could hear our skin smacking together, as I continued to thrust into him over and over again. I couldn't help myself as much as he couldn't. I was drowning in him. The ecstasy was getting me as well. My body began to shake, and sweat began to flow down from my head and arms, as I continued to grind into Akari.

"Aah... oh... Hnn-aaah! Uhnn... nngh!" Akari moaned, as his voice became a bit hoarse. His mouth seemed to be leaking with saliva, he could barely even control anything with the way I was going in him. I repeatedly went in him hard, me grunting silently along with my rash movements. The couch was hitting the wall with force, I was sure I had to be chipping away some paint... It was so good. His insides were making me melt.

"Aah... Akari..." A hiss of pleasure had left my mouth, as I called back to his moans. His hips soon moved upward a bit, and started to move along with me. The downward and upward movements of his lower body continued to set me off even more. By that time, I had gone into him deep. I soon jammed myself in deeper into him.

"Hirato, uhn-aah! G-good... feels good... gonna' cum! Aah~!" He shouted to me, as his body convulsed. Soon, he wrapped his arms around my torso, and his body began to lock up. I could tell he was ready to release. So was I. I couldn't take it anymore.

His erection twitched even more eagerly, seeming to be holding back a lot of Akari in it. I soon began to go deeper, and held myself in him until he came. He began to squeeze and clench up around me, I couldn't take it.

"Oh... aah! Hirato! Aah... Haa~! Aaahn~!" His moans began to carry out, and then, one long moan left him as his semen seemed to become a fountain. It sprayed unto my chest, and onto Akari's abdomen.

I released inside of him, I couldn't handle him clenching up around me for long. Letting myself go, Akari's body locked up again, as he moaned continuously... He was still going...

I panted furiously, my arms shaking, wanting to give in underneath of my weight... But... Akari was still fully "alive"...

"Akari... it's not down yet?" I was confused, I thought he had came twice...

He then moaned the words: "Hirato... again... I want it again..."

* * *

_**That's the end of this chapter! Everyone settle down and collect yourselves... Get your noses wiped, and your eyes cleared of tears. Wipe the obvious naughty smiles off of your faces ! You don't wanna' spark up anything lol xD Well I hope you enjoyed yourself with these two... I know I did *7* . Anyhoo, see yah later for the next chapter pairing! **_

_**-Rhye.**_


	4. Aphrodisiac (GarekixNai)

_**Okayy, fellow yaoi fans what is up? I'm back again with another story with Gareki and Nai. This one was by request from minitsundere. Yes, we have other minds that need to be settled with the hotness that is yaoi xD Alrighty then, let's get on with the summary:**_

_**Character pairing: Gareki and Nai, for those who weren't paying attention. **_

_**POV: First-person's [Gareki's perspective. You should be used to this by now; I cannot stand writing in third person's because I suck at it...]**_

_**Rating: Mature my friends; strong content, not recommended for small children under the age of 13! :P**_

_**A/n*~ Okay, now, I hope you all enjoy this, especially minitsundere, because it's going to take a lot of brain juices and blood transfusions... Alright, here we go... See yah at the bottom of the page folks :D**_

* * *

_Gareki's POV:_

I heard a knock on the door while I was reading. They seemed to be weak, and short, as I went up to the door. They became a bit more frantic, pacing up as I took my time to climb down the bunk.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm coming, shut up for a moment!" I yelled to the door, already highly irritated with the person who could be potentially standing outside of the door. "What is-"

My words were shut off, as I had seen Nai's completely flush face. His breath was a bit erratic, just like the knocking he was doing. He seemed to be sweating, as his crimson eyes stared down at the floor, him holding his shirt, it being clutched in his hands for dear life. I couldn't help but notice that he was acting a bit weird. I wonder what's the matter with this guy, because it always seems to be something new with him every day.

"Gareki... Help me..." He silently called to me, while stepping into the room. He could barely make three steps, falling to his knees. "Gareki... I don't know what to do... my body..."

I swallowed a bit of my saliva, getting a bit nervous as what could be going on with him. I tried to cover up my cracking voice, saying, "Nai, what's happened to you? Why are you coming back looking like this?"

"Haa... Jiki...-san... he... aah..." His words were so broken that it seemed that he couldn't even attempt to make a sentence as he'd speak. His red orbs seemed to have a gloss forming over them, washed over possibly by tears that probably wouldn't come out. His body would tremble with every movement, like his body was overly sensitive at this point. He blinked slowly, and weakly, like every muscle in him was just not working. I knew Jiki had to have done something to Nai, yet I didn't know what it is was that he did, since he's always fiddling with something.

I swallowed my saliva again, as my throat became a bit dry. I couldn't help but get a dry mouth, finding that Nai was being... very seductive... yet innocent in the same breath. I then said with a crack in my voice again, "Well, what did he do? What happened?"

"A drink... he-he gave me... aah... a drink..." He breathed, his head tilting backwards like he couldn't take much more of his body being like that. He rolled it back around weakly. "He... he was mixing something together... and I got curious... so I went to see what it was... I drank it all... and now... I can't take it Gareki... my body feels numb..."

'_What the heck is he trying to say?! I can't seem to understand... just what was in that drink that Jiki gave him?!_' I thought to myself, my heart beginning to pace. The thoughts in my mind were scrambled, as I tried to reduce the urge of doing something to Nai. I cleared my throat and said, "Explain everything from the beginning..."

"Aah... I was... playing around with the sheep... when I had seen Jiki mixing something together... he seemed to be having fun... so I wanted to see too..."

* * *

_...Fading into flashback... [Dialogue: Nai will be in italics; the text without effects is the flashback of him and Jiki speaking in the past.] _

_"I had seen him... staring downward into a cup, with this... haa... pinkish juice in it..."_

"Jiki-san?"

"Hmm? Oh Nai! It's a surprise seeing you in here! I thought you'd run off scared as you always do! Oh well, better get this while I can. So, what is it that got your attention, hm?"

"I was curious... about this juice... what is it that you're making?"

"Ohh~? I was making something for a person who wanted this. But it's just a test sample, and I was looking for someone to use it on! I asked Yogi, he said no, he wasn't thirsty... I asked Tsukumo... she just looked at me and left... Iva threatened that if I ever asked for her to test my samples again she'd break both of my legs... Kiichi wouldn't even help me out... Haah, so I guess that just leaves you Nai!"

"Okay... I'll try it for Jiki-san."

_"I drank it... all the way... down... I didn't stop... it tasted so sweet... and smelled very nice..."_

"So... how do you feel? Is anything happening to you? Tell me if there is. I need to know."

_"My body... started to tingle... I thought it was... aah... just something normal... yet, Jiki-san was acting... different... he looked desperate..."_

"Umm... just a bit tingly... my legs are starting to feel funny..."

"Oh? Is that so? You drank it all... It seems that the effects will be setting in, in just about a few seconds..."

* * *

"Just when... haa-oh... Jiki-san had said that... my body started to tremble, and my legs... aah... began to burn... I remember it getting very hot in the room... I dropped to my knees... Jiki-san smiled at me... it scared me Gareki...! I didn't know... what to do... so he told me to come back here and ask you... for help..." Nai began to tremble even harder, remembering what it was that Jiki had done to him.

I then realized something... Jiki told Nai that "effects" were setting in... Oh goodness, I hope it isn't what I _think_ it is... "Nai... I can understand why you're scared... because what Jiki gave you wasn't juice..." I swallowed my saliva before saying it very lowly, so he wouldn't hear me. "...It was an aphrodisiac..."

"A... what?" He said breathlessly, as he tilted his head in question. I guess he can whispers too, because he's wondering about what I just said. It seemed that his body was getting worse by the moment, as he began to tremble a bit more. "Gareki... can't understand... just need... help... aah..."

"Nai! What are you saying?" I was becoming a bit more scared for myself, not knowing what I'd do. Nai was only adding fuel to his fire, and adding some onto mine. My lower body was starting to perk up, just getting a bit stiff from Nai's seductiveness. He didn't what he was doing to me inside... it was making me curl up. My stomach was beginning to turn, an urge to touch him came over me. I wanted to keep it away...

"Gareki... aah! Help me... body is burning... uhh, I want you to help me..." Low moans were escaping him between his words. He then began to crawl slowly toward me... No, no, oh my goodness... Nai is seducing me... and he doesn't even know that he is! His words are making me want to give into him! I can't take this! Just by the look on his face, I'm completely enthralled.

He soon began to crawl up to me even more, his red orbs staring me down. Oh goodness... I couldn't take much more of it... "N-Nai! No!" Soon, a couple minor crawls, he was up to my lower half of my body, and placed his hand on my chest, while he breathed into my neck, sending me into chills. The tingles down my spine were just enough to make me lose myself. "Gareki... help... oh... uhn... my body... feels so... aah..."

I could barely stand it. The lower half of my body... I had a complete erection. I couldn't take it. It began to bulge through my pants, as I shivered to Nai's seductive voice in my ear. He kept crying out for me, telling me, "Gareki... please... I need it... I need help..."

"Gareki... ahh!" He soon fell to my neck, his hand accidentally falling down to my lower half. I want to give in. His hand was just above my pelvis, placed between there and my navel. Oh, could I just die right now... He became even weaker, and his hand brushed past my erection. The area became even more stiff, harder than a rock. The tip was dabbed with pre-cum, and I couldn't help but start to shiver. "Aah... No, Nai! Your hand..."

I made a sigh once that had taken place. I was surprised that I could even hold back this long. He then began to moan a bit more, it seemed the aphrodisiac was still setting in, and the more I left it alone, the worse it would get. I couldn't leave him here like this, and I surely couldn't leave myself like this either. I was becoming a bit more eager, my body couldn't wait. I twitched a bit, my legs beginning to quiver. I give in. I just _give in_.

"Nai... I can't take it... I can't hold back anymore..." I sighed, as I grabbed his hair, and ran my fingers through the silver strands, down to the ends that were dipped with a purple tint. I then ran my fingers down to his neck, which I light brushed the tips of my fingers down to the nape. He moaned, his body trembled at the feel of it.

"Uhn... aah! Ahh... Gareki... haa..."He called out, his head moving to the left, as if he wanted to feel more. I ran my hands down to his chest. I then picked him up and placed him on the bed, where I pinned him down. My breathing began to get a bit more heavy, as I panted to the excitement of having Nai below me. I then lifted his shirt, where I ran my tongue all across his chest. I directed my hands to his chest, and his nipples that were swollen red, as an "effect" from the aphrodisiac. I rubbed them, to the point that they were fully erect. Brushing past them was just enough to make Nai scream.

"Aah! Oh... that feels... haah..." He moaned, as his body twitched to me brushing past them lightly. These effects... are really something serious. Every touch is just like Heaven to him. "Gareki... m-more... aah!"

"Ahh... haa... Gareki... m-more..." He called out, making me bit my lip. I then traveled my hand to his lower half. His erection was something serious. It was completely erect.

As soon as he had said that, I lost a bit of sanity there. When I traveled my right hand towards his lower half, I unzipped his zipper... The erection he had was worse than mine. It seemed like he was going to burst out of his boxers. I then touched the area, brushing my fingertips on there... I was teasing him out of the fact I was losing a bit of my thoughts... Like thinking about stopping.

"Haa... Aah! Uhn... ohh~! Mm... Gareki..." He moaned. "Stop... don't... I want... your hand..."

I went even further, losing the grip of every thought I possibly had. "Oh~? What is it Nai? You don't want this?"

"No... aah! Your fingers... Aah! I want... your... uhn!" He moaned. His eyes were fixed on the movements of my fingers, but all he wanted me to do was put hand on his erection. "Hand... haa... on there..."

Nai was being so lewd. The effects were making him like this. I guess Jiki was expecting this to happen, because he was the one who started all of this crap. I couldn't help but get turned on, his moans of wanting just were making me lose myself. "On where Nai? I won't know unless you tell me."

He dragged a weak hand towards mine, and placed it on his erection. He panted furiously. "Haa... aah... Here... I want it here... Oh..."

I chuckled. "I'll give you what you want."

I then reached my hand in his boxers, and stroked his erection. He throbbed by each of my movements, it's like he was just hypersensitive by everything that I was doing. He moaned very loudly, I had to shush him a couple times because his cries were becoming a bit too loud. I then did something else... I took my mouth to his erection, and wrapped my lips around it. I let him get away with it... I knew what I was doing was too much to handle.

"Aah! Gareki... uhn! More... haah! Uhn!" He cried out loudly again. I followed what he said, I could tell that he felt good. I then did it a bit harder, him crying out a bit louder. I was drowned in this seductive Nai. I'll admit, I forgot completely about what Jiki had done; all I wanted to do was touch Nai. My lower body was just eager to know what it felt like inside of him...

I then inched a finger in him, yet he felt no pain, all he could do was moan. "Haah! Ahh... Gareki! Good... uhn... good~!" There was a moan of confirmation at the end of his sentence, as I just thrust my finger inside with no problem at all. That aphrodisiac Jiki made is deadly. More deadly than him. I then just kept doing it, Nai moving to the rhythm of me. But, Nai was still very sensitive. His erection began to swell a bit in my mouth... I could tell he was close to coming.

"Gareki... aah! No... I feel... aah! My... legs... ooh~!" He cried out, his body beginning to tremble as he approached his climax. I stopped. I didn't want him to cum just yet... I still needed to relieve myself too. I care about Nai, yet, I still need my end of the bargain...

I took out my finger, and released him, and I took my erection out, and prepped myself. Nai then said something to set me completely off... "Gareki... it's big..." The aphrodisiac was transforming Nai... seductive, yet innocent... Extremely alluring, yet so fragile. Goodness... I don't know how much more I can handle from this.

Something inside of myself completely burst open. I then began to slide myself in him with ease. He was so wet, it really didn't seem to make much of a difference, yet I still wanted to be gentle. I then moved my hips slowly, trying not to hurt him. I sighed, "Oh..."

Nai's long moans had gone along with my slow movements. "Aah... ohh~! Gareki... it... Aah~! Good..."

Assuming that he should be feeling good then, I then took the chance of moving faster. My hips moved at a pace where I could hear some slight noises coming from him... not from Nai's mouth though... They echoed in my ears... Oh goodness, my head was going to explode. My hips just slowly began to grind against Nai's backside, as he screamed below me.

"Aah! Aah! Gareki... ooh... f-faster!" He called to me, as he began to slightly move his hips. I then went faster, not only because he commanded me, I just wanted to. I was just slipping in and out of Nai, he was drenched. The noises got louder as I moved my hips. You could hear the bed hitting the wall a bit. I was rocking a two-bedded bunk like it was twin-sized mattress. Yeah, it was that bad. I couldn't hold myself back.

"Nai..." I called out to him, leaning my face into his ear. My spine began to tingle... My legs were giving out a bit underneath of me. I couldn't help myself as much as Nai couldn't.

I continued to go faster in Nai... I became quite rough, my body was falling into Nai, I couldn't help myself much longer. The harder I went, the louder Nai would shout. This Nai was making me want to just make him melt in me.

I felt my erection twitching inside of Nai. I was cumming... Oh goodness, my body couldn't hold back. "Ah... Nai... I can't..."

"Gareki... me too... uhn! Aah!" He shouted back to me, as his arms wrapped around my torso. I could feel him clenching up around me. I was going to be squeezed completely dry by him if he kept doing that.

His body soon began to give into me. "Ahh! Gareki! Nngh! Aah~!" He screamed to the top of his lungs... I didn't care at that time. I just wanted to hear it actually.

I couldn't do it either. I didn't have time to pull out... I came inside of him, yet he only moaned at me for doing that. He looked into my eyes with such a look that I didn't know what to do.

"Gareki... it's warm..." He shocked me with that phrase... I knew he was talking about my cum... I just couldn't take it... The aphrodisiac was still in him. You know how I could tell? Nai was still fully erect, and... to just look at him, you could see it in his eyes.

"More..." He moaned to me, grinding his hips a bit.

Yup, I knew it. It's still there... And I can't help this as much as he can't. I guess you could call him my aphrodisiac.

* * *

_**I am finished. Now (wipes nose) ahem... I hope you enjoyed this! And I also hope minitsundere also enjoyed this. I know it took long, it's just that I was very busy during the week, and I hadn't had time to finish. But, wipe your noses and everything, change your clothes if they are sopped with things other than water and/or tears. Wipe them sneaky smiles off your face, especially if you're at home! No one needs to see your excitement! **_

_**Lol, but anyway, I'm gone! See yah!**_

_**-Rhye.**_


	5. Another Update for All!

**_Okay , everyone I am back for an update again on this story!_**

**_UPDATE: Now I had gotten a request to do a Silver YogiXGareki and YogiXGareki. Now I'm willing to do that, because those are the easiest to do :P Also, I need your help with this! Now, I said this'd be a four-shot, but seeing the way things are going... Yeah, this story is going to be chapter upon chapter. BUT that all depends on the fan-girls of yaoi to get that started. _**

**_So if you get the gist of what I'm saying, kudos. If not, then I'll explain: I'll need some more character pairings, and plot, if I'm going to continue this. I'll fully follow every request to the best of my ability, so... Just PM with different plots and things that you want. _**

**_I've already got two satisfied customers, (and am about to have a third) and I'm trying to get more! So, send in your plots from your "active" imaginations *smirks*. _**

**_Just... try not to fangirl while you're thinking about it... That's the benefit of being a writer... We still fangirl even at our own stories LOL xD _**

**_Anyway, see yah when the next chapter's released!_**

**_~Rhye._**


	6. You're All Mine -RARE- (KarokuxYogi)

_**Okay everyone I'm back once again for the fifth [don't count the updates] chapter of "Fever With My Flame in You". Now this is a requested one from Irma Arisa Laye. Yes everyone congratulate her on having a very active imagination. This couple that I'm doing isn't really found in too many places so I thought I'd try something new...**_

_**Now the couple that will be introduced is... *drum roll*... Karoku and Yogi! Yes, she really did surprise me with this one, but with the plot that she described I thought it would actually work [the scenes that were depicting in my head were... *wipes sweat* oh goodness]! She got my imagination flowing! Now let's get on with this summary...**_

_**Character pairings: If you're trying to shield this page from your parents and you missed it while quickly hitting the minimize button, KarokuxYogi. **_

_**POV: First-person's [Karoku will be narrating for us!] **_

_**Rating: Yeah, you know the deal. Mature as ever lol xD**_

_**A/n*~ Now, in case you faint, I recommend keeping a bottle of water near you, and a box of Kleenex. Lol, don't get fangirl juices on your mobile devices and/or CPUs. Now I'll see yah at the bottom of the page!**_

* * *

_Karoku's POV:_

Yogi was always being a major pain in my neck, always standing in the way between Nai and I. As you could say, he was being a cock-block for miles on end... He could wear the crown on his head... He would purposely try and keep us apart, yet Nai would always go running to that kid whenever he needed something... He never did once come to me. It burned a bit in me that he would just abandon me like that... I care for Nai, yet he's always running to that boy, who's done nothing for him really. He hasn't been with Nai since day one; I have! He only picked him because he wanted something from him... Yogi was doing the utmost to keep us apart... Like the week that we were sitting at the table and we were having a nice breakfast...

I asked Nai, "Hey, after breakfast, you want to go and play with me for a while?"

Nai was as enthusiastic as always, saying, "Yeah! I'd love to do anything with Karoku!"

He was so adorable I couldn't help but smile. The kid across the table just shook his head with a smile on his face. I don't understand why he was looking so closely at Nai. Yogi was acting a bit funny, he stared at me the entire time we sat there at the table. He then had a look of revelation on his face, like he had just reached something in his mind.

He soon did the most false yawn/stretch I'd ever seen, purposely knocking over Nai's cup of juice onto his lap. Nai was too naive to understand that it was on purpose.

Yogi then exclaimed, almost with a sarcastic tone in his voice, "Ohh~! Oh no, Little Nai's gotten juice all over his lap and it's my fault! I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

A vein protruded from my head. "Nai, you didn't-"

"Gareki, could you take Nai to your room to get him a spare change of clothes... I spilled juice on him by accident." Yogi cut me off from saying anything to Nai about what had just taken place.

"Jeez, pay attention next time, baka! Come on Nai, let's get you some fresh clothes." Gareki, had got up and Nai followed him willfully, skipping to him, and grabbed his arm in the process. Yogi smiled expectantly, like he was expecting that to happen. It irked my nerves a bit, but I didn't let it get to me.

That was the first strike. It was before I had even noticed anything weird was going on. A week after that, he had done something else that had caught my attention and kept me from getting to Nai.

The ship had landed, and we took a break. We were in this green pasture, somewhat resembling what it looked like back in Niji Forest. Nai had the most fun, a smile lit from ear to ear. I thought it was extremely cute, seeing him smile like that. It was something that warmed my heart to the fullest. I loved to see him smile.

"Nai!" I called to him, from the wind that carried my voice. "Come on, let's go over here!"

"Okay!" He responded, beginning to jog over towards me. Finally, I could have him to myself, I thought at one point when I saw him happily make his way over to me. I was smiling, it couldn't have been more picturesque. But then, as that moment had just taken place, _he _came and interrupted once again. Except he used the kid as an excuse to come to him.

"Nai." Gareki had said, walking up behind him, touching him on the shoulder. It made me cringe to see that Gareki placed his hands on my Nai. "Yogi said that Akari-sensei needs us for a check-up."

"But I thought that was last week... We did just see him right?" Nai said to the raven-haired boy that stood before him, obviously confused or just reluctant to go.

"I dunno' what that guy is planning but that's what Yogi said. Come on, let's go." He held out one hand, as if signaling him to grab onto it.

Nai smiled widely. He grabbed it with no qualms, and left me, saying, "I'll see if I can come back out once Akari-sensei is finished with me!"

I had an expression of hidden anger, and annoyance, as I waved Nai off once again. Another plot from Yogi to keep me away from Nai, and to keep him and that boy Gareki closer to each other. That was strike two.

Yogi nonchalantly came from the ship, fiddling with things. I had to go and confront him. This matter couldn't be contained a bit longer. "Yogi."

"Hmm~?" He playfully said, not even paying any attention to me at all. "What is it Karoku-kun?"

I had a slight eye twitch, and a vein protruded from my head a bit. "Look, don't play games! You're making Nai do all of these things so that he can avoid me! Why is it that you so desperately want us not to be together!"

"Ahh, don't yell at me! I'm just making sure that Nai has a relationship with Gareki-kun, because it fills in the gap for when you left! Nai was so lonely, and now that Gareki-kun is here, he's feeling like new again! Don't you think that's enough to keep them together, instead of you having him all for yourself?" Yogi said back, as he raised voice a little too.

"Stop it! This is ridiculous! You're acting like a child, come on now, stop being such a cock-block, and just let me keep Nai close to me! After all, I need to protect him from that guy so he won't be like him!" I yelled.

He became teary-eyed. I then said, "Ugh, don't cry, this is just like a playground squabble..."

He then said, with a cracking voice, "You're so mean Karoku! When don't you realize that Nai needs to be free sometimes too! And you sound stupid, I don't understand why he can't be with Gareki, because they're so cute together! Gareki is actually happy when Nai is around, and, and..."

"I don't ever see a smile on his face, that must be a lie!" I responded back to his ludicrous behavior.

He then replied, "Oh yeah! Gareki-kun can smile too, it's just that he may not feel like it is all!"

"Ugh, you're an _idiot_!" I yelled back.

"I am not!" Yogi yelled in response. Suddenly, and almost ironically, a strong gust of wind blew through this field, almost toppling me over. The gust came in sudden bursts, blowing us completely off our feet. Yogi was tipping over, trying to keep balance.

"Whoa! Where did this gust come from?" Yogi yelped when the gust came through even stronger. "It's so strong-whoa!" He then lost his balance, and fell on top of me... but when he fell our lips had met... and it was a shocking kiss that didn't seem to stop for about a minute. Yogi's face had flushed with a sudden blush, and his ears became crimson. Something just then snapped in my mind. That was strike three. Yogi held the kiss there, with an expression on his face of total embarrassment.

He then got up, my face still covered with a bit of shock and confusion. "...Yogi? Your face is flush..."

He stammered, frantically scrambling to gather himself. "I-I'm sorry Karoku! I'm really sorry, I didn't-" Yogi took another shocking look at his lower half. I felt it poking me a little. His face became even more crimson. He began to tremble... That was strike four, five, _and_ six. I knew something had to have been going on...

"Oh my gosh! I-I'm gonna' go ahead first!" He shot up, and ran toward the ship. I sat up, wondering if my theory could have been true... But I wouldn't know if I didn't ask. The gust had slowed down, but it was still pretty strong. Judging by Yogi's sudden reaction, I felt I had the need to ask him what was going on and why he reacted like that... So, with that on my mind, I made my way toward the ship. I didn't really say anything about it, yet I still felt the need to ask him...

Today, when this situation took place, it was the final strike, strike seven. Yogi began to avoid me afterwards yet his behavior didn't change. It would always be a different excuse for why Nai had come with him.

_"Nai! Can you come and check out the Nyanperona outfit to see if there's anything I need to repair?"_

_"Nai, can you and Gareki-kun come and see me do the Sparkling Prince? I need you two to correct me if I do anything wrong!"_

_"Nai, Gareki needs you for a second!"_

_"Nai! Nai!"_

My head was going to explode. But it was this day, that when I was walking with Nai, he had seen me. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Nai, could-" He took a quick glance at me, and began to become flush once again. His body began to tremble like it'd done the week before.

Nai tilted his head. "Yogi? What's happening? Are you hurt?"

Yogi didn't say a word, yet he darted around the corner, leaving Nai and I there. I already knew what was up. There was something going on with him. I then asked Nai, "Where is Yogi's room?"

"Oh, it's just around that corner, where he ran!" He replied.

I then responded, "You go and play by yourself for right now, I need to talk with Yogi real quick okay?"

"Alright!" He grinned, as he jogged off by himself.

I continued around the corner to where he ran, and started down the hall, just a bit further until I reached the door that had slammed shut suddenly in front of me. I could tell he was in there. I approached the door, and knocked twice.

I then said, "Yogi I need to talk to you."

Yogi spoke in a high-pitched voice, trying to sound like one of the women on the ship. "Um... ahem, Yogi's not in here! Come back later and he'll see you then!"

I grabbed the door knob. It was unlocked. I opened the door, chuckling to myself. "You're such an idiot... How can you try and pretend not to be here and your door is completely unlocked? Yogi I need to talk with you."

The light from outside the door shone in, and I could see him wrapped in the covers sitting up. The cover trembled just as he did. I went up to him and pulled the covers off. I yelled, "Stop being childish! Just come out and talk to me!"

"No, Karoku, don't!" He said, gesturing a hand toward me, signaling for me to stop. His other hand had covered up his lower body. It was slightly cupped upward... he had an erection. I hadn't done anything, yet he still managed to get hard anyway. I then pulled him from the bed, and pinned him to the wall.

"What is it that you want from me?" I said to the blonde-haired man that trembled before me, as he was pinned to wall by my hand and body blocking the way out.

"We-Well... You're always in the way!" He replied, shouting back at me, him obviously flustered at the idea.

A quick grunt left my mouth in disgust, "Haah? What does that even mean! I'm only trying to protect him, I don't want anything bad happening to him!"

"Well, stop smothering him! You're always in the way of him and Gareki-kun, never letting them spend time together! When will you realize that Nai has-" I shut him off once my other hand had made a hard impact with the other side of the wall, nearest to the left side of his face. He jumped in surprise, not knowing that I was really starting to get really annoyed.

"Enough. There's something that you want from me... You don't want me close to Nai, yet in truth, you probably don't want that brat near him either." I snapped, not knowing what I was saying afterward. My feelings were starting to come out. I couldn't help but start to feel a little heated, even after all the of the overzealous shenanigans that seemed to come in contact with me by the same guy.

I then whispered in his ear, "...You want me don't you?"

I felt him twitch. A surprising noise escaped him, and I heard him gulp. He didn't say a word. That set something off in me. I then said, "Huh, I knew it. You wanted to keep them together, just so you could get to me? How cute, Yogi."

His breathing had picked up, and the noises he was making surely set something off in me further. I knew that I was going to be in for something fun. He then responded, "No... that's not... what I..."

"Then what is it? Remember earlier today, when you ran from me, with that expression? Obviously you were flustered by me. I saw that you were becoming a bit excited from something... I could tell that when you looked at me, it might have given you some type of feelings... besides, this hard-on you have... I haven't even done anything, yet it's up like this."

I then traveled my hand down to his lower body, which seemed to be perked up a bit by my touch. His breathing sped up, and he began to say, "Karoku... no, please..."

"Why?" I said, beginning to massage the area. Low moans were escaping him, as he looked at my hand rubbing him there. "You enjoy it... these sounds that are escaping you are telling me so."

I began to tease him a bit more. I wasn't going to stop until he told me what was going on. I soon rubbed the area harder, and it became a bit more stiff. I could feel a bit of pre-cum starting to come out. His moans were becoming a bit louder.

"Aah... mm... oh... Karoku... your hand... uhh..." He placed his hands on my upper arms, and his body trembled even more. His breathing became erratic, and his body writhed to my touch. I could tell it was starting to feel good to him. The moans were becoming more impassioned, as his skin started to feel feverish. I took the teasing a bit further and unzipped his pants, while rubbing the area again. His moans became louder, while he lifted his head back, making his neck available to me. I licked his neck, and his moans became longer and more passionate... I enjoyed hearing his voice...

"Uhn... haa! Nngh... oh... Karoku... mm! Aah!" He moaned louder, as my tongue ran up to his chin. His body writhed even more. I then stuck my hand in his boxers, and drew out his erection. It was swollen red, and the pre-cum just leaked out, trickling down the sides, soaking my hand. I soon moved my hand up and down on his erection, this motion making Yogi cry out louder. He chanted my name... It was turning me on even more.

"Oh! Aah... Karoku... haa-aah! Ka...Karoku..." He called out to me. He moved one of his hands to my lower body, and I was perked up by the sudden surprise.

"Yogi?" I said to him, stopping my hand from moving.

He then brought my face into his, and placed a deep kiss to my lips. Our tongues interlocked, and breathless pants left both of us as we both fell into each other. He then stopped. That kiss had me a bit hypnotized.

Yogi began to unzip my pants, and moved his hand into my boxers. Soon, he said, "Karoku... more... don't stop..." A seductive vibe emitted from him, and his flushed face had me mesmerized. I then lost myself a bit, moving my hand even faster. He moaned, and I began to sigh. Yogi's attitude had suddenly changed, from childish to lewd within seconds. I knew something had to have been up. Our hands moved at the same pace, I could feel his hand as I'm sure Yogi could feel mine. Yogi moaned in pleasure.

"Ahh... ahh! Ohh... mm... Karoku... good..." He moaned, as he sunk his head into my shoulder. He moaned, and his body twitched to each of my movements. My legs were beginning to shake a bit, and I was feeling like I was about ready to burst open... I wanted to be... inside of Yogi... What is it about him that makes me want to just... keep him all to myself now? What changed...?

"Karoku..." He said to me, as he stroked harder. They were long and hard, and I clearly enjoyed them. I did the same to Yogi and he moaned in response. We kept giving each other these long strokes, and we both would throb simultaneously to each other's hand. I was thoroughly enjoying this. I couldn't help but start to get into it, even though I was the one who started it...

I then stopped. "Turn around... I need to do something." He then let go of me, and turned around. I pulled his pants down, to reveal his backside. Yogi yelped in surprise.

"Ka-Karoku? Wait!" Yogi tried to cover himself up, yet I stopped him.

"No." I bluntly returned. "I can't wait any longer." I then eased a finger inside him, making sure that I wouldn't hurt him. I was being as delicate as I could.

"Ah... ahh! Karoku..." Yogi moaned in response to my finger going inside of him. I eased in some more, making I could get deep enough to where I'd be hitting a spot. I then moved my finger, in a slight back and forth motion, making sure it was comfortable enough for Yogi to feel. He soon moaned along to my movements. I continued to go a bit deeper in him each time, trying to loosen him up. I then moved a bit faster... He moaned a bit more to my movements. Yogi was a bit wet, and I could move in with a bit more ease. I then added another finger... He moaned and his back arched to the sudden addition of my other finger.

"Haa! Aah! Oh... mm! Uhn... haa, Karoku..." His body quivered, and each movement would make him twitch. His legs were shaking beneath him, and he looked like he was about ready to give in. But then I added something else... I soon placed my tongue right there on his hole, and he shouted out to me.

"Aaah! Mm... haa-nngaah! Karoku... uhn... no more... no-uhn!" Yogi's strained moans signified that it was a bit too much for him to handle, as my tongue and fingers moved inside of him. My tongue circled around his hole, while I inched it inside at times. I thought Yogi had a very sweet taste to him... It tasted so good to me, and it made me lose a bit more of my sanity.

"Haa-aah... ohh-mm! Karoku... I can't-aah! I feel... uhn~!" A long moan left Yogi, as his body began to tremble harder. I could tell that he was getting ready to come... But I needed to get inside already, I was getting impatient. I removed my fingers and tongue, and got myself prepared. I pressed my erection against him, and he began to twitch eagerly. I then pushed inside, slipping in with ease.

"Ahh~!" Another long moan followed moved along with me pushing inside of Yogi. "Karoku... feels... good... uhn~!" I was so enthralled by Yogi's moans and calls to me, I immediately started to move. I moved almost at a slow, yet steady pace, that made Yogi warm up on the inside. His insides felt like they were melting around me, and my legs set on fire due to this...

My voice became a bit hoarse, but I managed to still call out, "Ah... Yogi... you feel so good inside..." I moved faster, thrusting my hips back forth, to where our skin was making loud contact with each other. The vibrations resonated throughout my body, my spine tingled along with this sudden impact of our bodies. Yogi's moans went along with these movements, my body was beginning to turn into mush.

"Uhn! Haa! Karoku! Aah... m-more!" Yogi cried out once again, "...aah! Uhn... want... more..." Not only did his words make me lose my mind, but I gave him exactly what he wanted. I then moved faster, Yogi's hands gripped the walls, and his cries had only gotten louder. I was sweating, and my face was cringing from the overflowing pleasure, that erupted from my lower half.

He then cried out, "Karoku... haa... like... I like you... oh...!"

I only chuckled. "I knew it... you didn't have to tell me... I like you too..." I then thrust in him deeply and he made a long moan to this. He got even more soaked when I told him that I liked him back. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I couldn't hold it in...

"Yogi... I think I'm... ahh..." I said to him, moaning a bit.

He returned, "Me too... ahh! Uhh, Ka...roku... nngh-aah!" Soon both of our bodies began to tremble violently, and my thrusts began to slow down and become a bit more strained. My legs began to tremble beneath me, and I soon was reaching the breaking point.

"Ahh! Karoku! Ahh~! I... I can't! Uhh-aah~!" He moaned loudly, and breathlessly, continuing to convulse underneath me. I then began to lose myself also, and my body began to convulse violently.

"Aaah~! Aaahn~!" Yogi's body gave in, and semen came out of him. It began to make a smooth waterfall down his erection... I had lost myself as well. I came inside Yogi, making slight noises and my abdomen convulsing to this. I sighed when I was done.

"Karoku... I'm sorry..." Yogi breathed.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, panting while I did.

"For not telling you..." Yogi's gray orbs darted away from me, probably from embarrassment.

"Don't worry I already figured it out. Besides; now I want to keep you away from Gareki-kun too. You're all mine now..." I chuckled.

He then blushed, "Karoku... don't be selfish."

"I will be. And this body makes me want to give it to you again..."

* * *

_**Whoo... *wipes blood from nose* Alrighty then... I'm done! I hope that Irma Arisa Laye thoroughly enjoyed this... Goodness that took a lot of brain juice... and trying to not pass out from hotness in my brain... She does not need to give out anymore requests lol xD I'm kidding she can if she wants to! But, this is by far the longest one I've done because of the extended plot! **_

_**Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see yah for the next chapter!**_

_**~Rhye.**_


	7. Lascivious Dreams SelfxCest-(SYogixYogi)

_**Well, I'm back! Now, I have another request from somebody else who had an "active" imagination lol :P. This one is from a guest named Karen, and she would like for me to do something different... How different you say? Eh, you won't find it in too many places like the last chapter. **_

_**And this character pairing will be... *drum roll*... Silver YogixYogi! Yes, the first self-cest chapter that would ever be placed in here. Since this doesn't really need to much of a big plot, I thought I'd do this one first. Yes, I have some pretty nice thoughts for what I'm going to do with this... Now, on to the summary:**_

_**Character pairing: If you were so surprised your hand twitched and hit the exit button on your screen, Silver YogixYogi**_

_**POV: First-person's [Yogi's perspective; besides, it's himself so... yeah lol :P]**_

_**Rating: M-A-T-U-R-E as always; no one under 13 who will have chronic nosebleeds for the rest of their life lol.**_

_**A/n*~ Now, in this chapter... Yeah just enjoy. It's the first time I've done this, so Silver Yogi's character might not be quite in touch, but I've done my best. See yah at the bottom of the page.**_

_**ecchi*- lewd or lascivious.**_

* * *

_Yogi's POV:_

I had a dream... Yes, a dream... A very weird one at that... I didn't understand what I was saying... All I know is that I really did... want to know why. It's been a pretty heavily occurring dream, one that one go away... I tried and tried to sleep, but every time I did, weird things would unfold and I'd wake up! Ugh, I'm too scared to try and finish it... There are so many... uh... ecchi* things that go on in the dream, even when it first starts! I couldn't do anything about it, the sleepless night just continue...

"Gareki-kun!" I knocked on his door tiredly, hoping that tonight would be the final night that I could sleep. "Gareki-kun! Gareki-"

Gareki's loud voice returned from the other side, "You idiot, stop calling my name already and shut up I'm coming!" He swung the door open with such a force my clothes blew forward in the same motion. A sharp blast of wind followed behind me.

"What do you want? It's 11:30, I'm trying to sleep!" I saw a vein popping out of his head, and he looked about ready to hit me.

"Gareki-kun... Um... I..." I stammered from the embarrassment of trying to tell him my problem.

He sighed in irritation, "Yogi come on, it's too late for this, I'm tired hurry up..." He tapped his foot so impatiently, I needed to hurry up and get the words out.

"Uh well I... I've been... having this dream..." I said to him quietly, yet still a bit loud enough for him to hear me. I don't understand why I didn't go to Hirato or someone else... But Gareki-kun is so cool and so mature for his age, I can't help but come and ask him! I can't deny it!

"Oh? About what?" I could tell I piqued Gareki's interest by the change in his tone. He then sighed. "Alright then, come inside."

I smiled, "Thank you Gareki-kun!" I walked inside, yet I didn't Nai-chan lying there in his bed. "Eh? Where's Nai-chan at?"

"With Tsukumo." Gareki returned, sitting on the floor nearest to the bed. I sat directly across from him. "Now tell me more about this dream of yours."

I was surprised at how interested Gareki was... Maybe... Gareki had a similar instance with this? "Well... it's about the _other _me. The _other_ Yogi... He's... doing... uh..."

"What about him? What's he doing that's keeping you up this late?" Gareki returned. I can barely say it... Aah, this is so embarrassing! "Come on Yogi, I won't know anything until you tell me."

"Well... he's... doing things to me..." I replied. I'm blushing so hard right now, my cheeks are burning. I don't want to tell Gareki this but he's so willing to listen...

"Things... as in?" He turned his head slightly to the right, making a very questionable face. If I tell him, what will he do?

"Uh... very... lewd things... He would touch me! And, he would say these dirty things to me and-" I paused when I saw Gareki's face.

His face was redder than an apple and his mouth stood wide open. "Wait... this is too much..." He covered his face and just sat there speechless.

"Gareki-kun I came here to ask you for help!" I responded, grabbing his hands and clutching them.

"What the heck am I gonna' do about that! That's _your_ problem!" His face became even more feverish as he began to try and back away from me.

I began to tear up a little, trying not to break down in front of him. "Gareki-kun don't be mean! I need you to help me with this! Please, I'm begging you just this once!"

He yelled, "Baka! Let go, I can't help you with this! I can't go into your dreams, pull him out and talk to him! I don't do any type of creepy stuff like that!"

"Gareki-kun~! Please~!" I whined. I know being this way won't help, but I can't take this anymore, I'm so tired but I don't want to have that dream! "Please help me!"

"Ugh, alright, I give up! Jeez... The only way that you can get rid of this dream is if you see until the end. That means: go to sleep and continue the dream, all the way until it stops. I'll wake you up if you get too distressed."

"Thank you Gareki... but, I'm scared..." I said, as I got up from the floor, and laid on Nai-chan's bed. "I don't know what he'll do to me this time... Gareki are you sure I'll be alright?"

He sighed, "I honestly don't know, and I can't tell you to trust me. But all I know is that you've got to get rid of this. I know some reasons of why he could possibly be doing this; it's either to tell you something or just to plainly bother you. Whichever the two, you need to find out. Now sleep."

I sat up, "But wait, Gareki-kun, what if I-"

"Yogi if you don't lay down, I'll knock you out myself." I quickly sat back, and laid on the pillow. It's just enough dealing with the fear of the dream, and I don't want Gareki to punch me... it hurts, really bad... "Now just try and relax yourself... Don't think of anything else but my voice speaking to you... Sleep Yogi. Sleep."

Gareki's voice... is so soothing. It's something I wish I can hear forever... My eyelids had covered over my pupils and all I could see was darkness for a moment. Gareki's voice had stopped, and I couldn't hear anything else from him. I was asleep. Soon, a bright flash appeared before me, and I was in a room. There was a brass bed in this dark room, only dimly lit by one lamp that sat on a lone nightstand.

"Okay... I'm in the dream now... But, why am I here?" I said to myself, wondering why I'm in this dark room. I sit on the bed, and it's very comfortable... Somehow I find myself relaxing in this position that I'm in. I lay my head back... the mattress was very soft.

A voice from the other side of me emerged out of the dark side of the room. "How do you like the bed, Yogi?" It sounded much like mine... I could tell it was _him_...

"...It's comfortable..." I quietly returned. "Most of all, what do you want from me? Why do you keep me awake at night? And why do you keep touching me?"

He chuckled. "Ohh~... So blunt, it's not like you. That "Gareki" person must really be influencing you." His body became fully uncovered... I saw a glint of his platinum hair, and a shimmer of his grey eyes... It was a haunting sight for me, I've never really seen him out in the open like this before... His body was just like mine, because it _is_ mine... his voice was playful, and taunting... much different from mine though. More like an antithesis of what I could be.

"W-What do you want from me..." I said back, as he approached the bed some more. "I can't sleep at night because of you..."

"Ohh, don't be so mean, I only just wanna' play..." He touched my face... It was different this time. The dream would only come in quick flashes when he did this, yet now I can feel everything that he does... The touch to my face was more sensitive, and I made a weird noise... It was almost like a sigh, yet a hint of my voice came out with it.

"A-aah... no, wait... that feels weird..." I said to him, as he moved his hands down my face.

"Ahh, you're adorable. I figured teasing you would be nice, but that would only probably be fun for me... We should both have a fun time out of this..." His voice taunted me. His tongue ran across his lips, and he leaned in with a kiss to my neck. I cringed.

"Haa... no... ahh..." I sighed, trying to hold back the noise that I was making. I heard a chuckle leave him. He continued to move his tongue in circles on my neck, and my body... was slightly trembling. I couldn't control myself. He led a free hand up my shirt, and touched my chest... one of his fingers moved up to my nipple... they were hard...

He slyly chuckled. "Oh, you're naughty... If you're saying no then why are these so hard?" He then circled his finger around, and I couldn't take much of that motion. It felt... like my chest was tingling.

"Haa-aah... nn-aah... mm..." My voice was beginning to come out a bit more... I didn't want it to, because it would only make him tease me further. "Please... stop... aah..."

He chuckled again, "You're begging me? Oh, I'll play with you some more... until we both can't even stand it anymore..." He then took his tongue and placed it on the same area he had just rubbed. He took the free hand where his tongue was, and placed it on my other nipple. It was too much... This feeling... was overwhelming me.

"Nn-aah! Haa... ahh... mm, nngh-ahh! No... no more..." I let out my voice a little louder, and he only seemed to do it more... He enjoyed this. He enjoyed to hear this from me... He continued to do this motion, and while I wasn't paying attention... he traveled his hand from my nipple to my crotch. I could feel his fingertips brush across my pants. My body froze for a moment, and I locked up... a burning sensation made its way up my legs to my stomach...

"Aah, n-no... Aah! Mm... nn... aah, haa!" My voice was echoing throughout my ears, it seemed like my head was ringing with the sound of my own voice. He continued to brush his fingertips over it.

He spoke, "You don't have to hold back... You and I are both feeling this... You're making me feel it too... I feel as good as you do now."

"... Uhn... Li-Liar... haa-aah! Stop... mm!" My breathy voice soon became light moans, that I tried to conceal... It was becoming harder to do that. As my voice began to come out, he took his fingers and undid my pants. He took out my member... and put his hand on it... I was erect... these feelings... this burning... it makes me want to just melt. He took his hand and moved it up and down in that motion while still licking my nipple. My body trembled at the feel of this...

"You're even hard down here... you're so naughty." His voice continued to tease me, as he still made deep strokes to my erection... It felt so good... I didn't want to reveal it, yet... he probably already knew... Gareki said he'd wake me up when I'd get too distressed but, I dunno'... I couldn't take my mind off the burning sensation in my lower body, that caused me to feel so much pleasure... He took his free hand and began to remove my pants. Oh goodness, it was killing me to know what he'd do to me next. He removed his mouth from my nipple. I glanced down at him and he went down to my lower body.

He chuckled in delight, "Ohh... it's so pink... Almost like a little rose bud... Mind if I nip it?" I was confused for two seconds, and in that two seconds he eased a finger inside me. The burning sensation traveled further up my body, reaching my stomach. All the blood rushed down to my lower half, and I couldn't help but try and keep my voice down.

"Uhn... mm-haa! Aah, no... nngh!" I let my voice slip out some more, my throat was becoming dry. I could barely breathe. The burning intensified, and I began to quiver. My back would arch with each motion of his finger and hand in and on me... It was too much. This dream felt all too real. I felt something in my stomach begin to turn, and something came rushing down. I felt my legs shaking even harder.

"Aah! Aah, I can't...! Uhn... I'm at... my... limit-aah!" My stomach turned over even more and my legs were turning into putty. My body began to sink into this undeniable feeling of absolute ecstasy.

He stopped me before I could even reach that moment. He pulled out his fully engorged erection, swollen from holding back... It was the same as mine... like he said, we both were experiencing this... He pulled my body towards him. I became scared.

"Ga-Gareki...! Gareki, help me..." I said breathlessly, calling out to Gareki who probably couldn't even hear my voice. It was hopeless. My voice couldn't be heard by him.

"Aw, how cute~! You're calling out for that boy to come and save you? Well then..." He then eased himself inside of me, while strained gasps left me. When he entered inside, my body set on fire. I was on fire from my feet to my head and I shuddered violently at the feeling of this.

I tried to keep my moans in. He then said to me, "Oh come on... don't be shy... it'd please me if you'd moan in pleasure." He moved backwards slightly, and moved inward slowly. "Why don't you call out to him now...? I'm sure you like that boy..."

"Haa... aah! Aah... nn... G-Gareki... uhn~!" I moaned a little, letting my voice slip out.

"Would you like him to be in my position? You've had dreams about him before... I know you want him here... Shout out to him more... it makes this more fun..." He moved outward and inward at a slow and steady pace, making me moan a bit louder. I did have dreams about him... but never like this... But imagining him on top of me is too much... I'll go insane... I can't take this anymore.

"Aaah... uhn-mm! Haa... Gareki... oh..." I called out to Gareki again, yet I didn't know what the reason was for this time... I think it's because I actually started to imagine it... Gareki being here, grinding in me... This is making me go crazy, my mind is being turned into mush. "...Gareki... haa!"

"Yeah... now you're feeling it... now let's play some more..." He teased, as he moved his hips faster. All I could do was moan to him, my voice wouldn't come out. My body was being rocked into mush... My muscles being turned into silly string. I couldn't take this much pleasure. His hips churning into me, a motion that made me feel like I was going to be turned inside out... He moved faster, soon his hips gained force, and began to slam into me. I could the sound of our skin lightly smacking together...

I then moaned out loud, "Haa... aah... oh... Gareki... haa..." The phrase I wanted to say after that would only become moans, as I was slammed into by his hips. My body writhed, and my toes curled with this feeling. I wanted to give in. My body was like a rag doll, limp and almost near lifeless. The noises from around me seemed to get louder and I only seemed to get louder also. Crying out Gareki's name as I did so, I began to just feel like he was there.

"Gareki... aah, m-more... good..." I moaned, as I panted to this movement of his hips against me. He, who was above me, just chuckled. He then jammed into me deeper, the motions getting longer and impassioned. I was at my limit. I felt like I wanted to explode, my head and ears pounded. Just as soon as that happened, I heard the faint sound of Gareki's voice calling to me... I could tell I was going to wake up soon...

"Oh no... Looks like you're leaving me soon... Well, before I say goodbye, I must say... I had lots of fun. Let's play again sometime~." A haunting chuckle left him, as he then drove himself deeper into me. I shouted, and my body couldn't help but release.

"Ahh~! Aaaah!" I screamed loudly at the top of my lungs, and my body cringed up. I could feel something warm start to leak from me. Soon, I passed out...

I then woke up again. "...Yogi! Yogi, Yogi wake up!" I saw Gareki's face through my blurred vision. I had woken up. Yet my body... felt the same as it did in the dream... almost weak... I looked down at my crotch, it was dampened from me climaxing in the dream. I turned my face away from Gareki in embarrassment.

"Gareki... How long was I out?" I asked, blushing.

"About two hours... I tried waking you up, but you couldn't hear me... You called out to me." Gareki turned my face back towards his. "Yogi... what did he say to you that made you call out to me?"

I blushed even harder. "Nothing much... just that... he made me... imagine..."

"Imagine... what?" He said, with the same look of confusion that he had on his face just two hours earlier.

"That... you were there... doing those lewd things to me... and I lost myself... and called out to you-" I paused again.

Gareki's face became even more bloodshot than it was before. His body shook. He then yelled, "Sorry Yogi, I-I have to get out of here and get some fresh air, I'll be back!"

"Gareki wait!" I tried to call to him, yet he ran away so fast... My vision began to get blurry again... and from out all this... I drifted into sleep.

* * *

_**Well, I don't know if Karen will be back anytime soon, but I'm done and I hope she enjoys if she does! And I also hope you all enjoyed as well. Like I said, Silver Yogi might have not been spot on, but I sure tried my best to make him up like you all like him :P Anyway, now the visuals also made me fangirl a bit... [My mind is just too creative for my own good lol xD]. **_

_**Like I said, I hope you all and Karen enjoyed! See yah for the next chapter!**_

_**~Rhye.**_


	8. Possessive Much? (KarokuxNai)

**_*singing happily* Oh hello there everyone! I'm back once again for another chapter. Oh yeah, and before I get on with taking on requests and doing summaries, I'd just like to say: Thank you :) All the reviews, and love, thank you all very much. I love to see you all happy! It makes my brain light up with grateful fumess xD And to top that off, this story hit 2000 views! I ish so happeeehhh xDD Anyway, here's another requested story by Code-00. _**

**_The next runner up for awesome steamy-hot yaoi love-making is... *drum roll*... KarokuxNai! Yesh, it is time for them emerge from the deepest parts of my brain, to emit hotness :T Lol, but let's get on with this summary:_**

**_Character pairing: KarokuxNai; Don't tell me you're daydreaming already! It's just getting started!_**

**_POV: It's that first-person's brosef :P Karoku's perspective._**

**_Rating: It's innocently mature [*smirk* Such an oxymoron] for Nai's sake lol; still not for those under 13 though :P._**

**_A/n*~ Now, with this, I bid you-wait... Bid you what, I'll be at the bottom of the page... Lol, anyway, let me stop playing with your yaoi-hormones and get on with the story; no nosebleeds [hopefully *7*]!_**

* * *

_Karoku's POV:_

I must admit. I have to admit. I have to admit, that I Karoku, am jealous of Gareki. Why you may ask? Well that's a pretty oblivious question to me but, I'll say it anyway: It's because Nai and him are in such "good terms" with each other, that I can't even get a chance and be with him myself! I want him all to myself, because I've been gone so long, but now he's attached to that boy... I don't understand what Gareki has in him, that I don't! It's most definitely not personality because his is some pure and utter garbage. Is it looks? Nah, Gareki is handsome, I'll admit... So we're tied on that... Is it persuasion-gaah, I dunno' anymore! Whatever it is, I need to get Nai back to me...

"Nai... are you going to be with Gareki again today?" I hesitantly asked, hoping that he would finally say no and just be with me. I know; it's selfish... But I can bear to let him go again.

"Yeah, Tsukumo, Yogi, Gareki and I are going into town when the ship lands! It's going to be fun, Karoku should come with us!" He beamed his cuteness into my face, with a wide grin from ear-to-ear.

He's so cute, I wish I could just have him all to myself again, like when we were back in Niji Forest... He was all mine, and I was all his... But apparently things can change. "Nai, I think I'm going to stay behind... I don't really want to go-"

"Nai, if you're coming with us, hurry up, we don't have a lot of time to be wasting." The raven-haired boy walked around from the corner, glancing in our direction. Oh no, the jealousy... it's really starting to come back. I can't stand to even see his face now, let alone for him to be near Nai.

Nai stuttered, "Uh, um... Gareki, can Karoku come with us? I really want him to get to know Gareki, Yogi, and Tsukumo better!" More of his cuteness spread around the room, Gareki and I both starting to catch a slight blush as we saw his face. No, we're both sharing the same feelings?! Impossible! Now I really have to keep him to myself! I don't want anything to happen to him!

"Jeez, why are you trying to bring everyone with us... Ahh, well, I dunno' that depends on Karoku. It'd be extra baggage on all of us to bring an extra person..." Gareki turned his face away with his eyes closed.

"Extra baggage? What does that-"

"Karoku won't be a problem! Gareki please?" Nai cut my sentence short, while he begged Gareki to let me come along with them. My jealousy burned inside me to no extent. It made my chest hurt... He was showing Gareki that cute face that I only wanted him to show to me.

I sighed. "Nai. It's fine, go and have fun with Gareki. I don't really want to go." I was about to say it was because I didn't feel well, but that would be lying. And that would make the ache in my chest hurt even more. I can't really control my emotions at this point in time.

"...Okay." Nai's crimson eyes looked down sadly at the floor. Looking at that face made me just want to die... He's just so cute...

"Nai." Gareki held out one hand that was originally in his pocket. He was holding it out so Nai could grab onto it. My chest just began to throb.

Nai smiled, and jogged over to Gareki. He gripped his hand and Gareki returned the same. I had to walk away... I had to. This jealousy is getting to me. I need to stop, it's not like they're doing anything right... Right?

~Three Hours Later~

Gareki, Nai, Yogi, and Tsukumo all return. I was glad that Nai could finally return to me, I couldn't bear the fact of having him with someone else! All that time that he was gone, all I could do was think about him being with that boy. It's just irritating to even think about it. I've tried to get rid of the zealous feelings but they seem to return.

I met Nai in the hallway, and there he happily said, "Karoku!" That smile beamed, and it felt like I was going to faint. Why must he be so adorable...

"Welcome back Nai." I said calmly, even though my heart was doing jumping jacks in my chest. "Did you have fun?"

He grinned, "Yeah! I got some new clothes! And I got something for you too, but don't open it 'till later 'kay?" He held the bag clutched in his arms probably with his clothes, and my gift in there.

"Got'cha." I chuckled with a sincere smile on my face.

Gareki stood there observing fairly closely, watching Nai and I enjoy our unspent time together. "All Nai did was talk about how he wanted you to come. Jeez, he's annoying, I don't understand why you didn't babysit him."

My face cringed a bit. Right now wasn't a perfect time for him to be speaking to me. "Nai, let's go somewhere else."

I walked away, yet I could still feel the stares of that boy from behind me. Something told me that he wasn't very happy. Either way, I didn't care, I just wanted to be with Nai. We continued down the hallway, talking and having a good time together... It was so peaceful, time like this I could never originally spend with him in the beginning. I wish I could just stay like this forever.

We continued down the hallway further, until Nai had slipped on something. "Whoa!" He fell flat on his face, and I chuckled a little.

"Nai you're so clumsy." I said to him, as a few snickers left my mouth.

"Ahh, ouch, that hurt... Eh? What's this...?" Nai looked underneath of his shoe and there was a magazine. I wasn't clearly paying any attention to what it was.

I then took a closer look at Nai's face. "Karoku... what's this woman doing?"

"Woman? Show me." I asked, not knowing what he would uncover on the other side.

"This woman, she looks like she's on top of something!" He turned the magazine around, and uncovered some graphic material.

"AAAAH~!" I screamed to the top of my lungs, snatching the magazine out of his hands. It was a porn magazine! "Who had this? And how in the heck did it end up in the hallway!"

I dropped it to the floor once Nai asked this question: "Karoku... I read something in there... It said they were having sex... Karoku what's 'sex'?"

I almost passed out. "Oh no..."

"Ahh, what's with all the frickin' noise!" Gareki had come around the corner, just in time watching this scene unfold. "I'm trying to read here- oya, what's this?" He then turned the magazine over, and a snickering laugh came out. He turned away leaning on the wall, covering his mouth, seeing that I was clearly in distress and Nai's curiosity piqued.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny! Since you're laughing, this crap might be yours!" I blushed, my face going from apricot to pink within seconds. "Nai's not supposed to see things like this!"

Gareki laughed even harder. "Hahaha! You idiot-haha, it's not even mine-haha!" He curled over on his stomach, dropping to his knees in laughter.

I was clearly flustered. He saw that I was bothered... "This is not happening... it's not happening to me-heh-it's not happening..."

Soon, Tsukumo and Yogi turned around the corner to see what was funny to Gareki. Yogi then said, "Ara~! What's going on here! Did you guys do something fun while I wasn't here?"

Tsukumo's facial expression changed from blank to plainly embarrassed once she saw the magazine lying prone. She tugged on Yogi's shirt with her hands trembling at the sight. "Y-Yogi... there... on the floor... it's a..."

Yogi fixed his eyes on the magazine, and his facial expression looked like Tsukumo's. Gareki was still laughing at us. "Ka-Ka-Karoku! What is this doing on the floor! Little Nai's eyes aren't supposed to be exposed to this kinda' thing!"

"What? You're accusing _me_ of having it? He slipped on it, and then he looked in it! It was here before we had even turned the corner!" I said back, my face turning cherry red.

Soon, a man with deep red hair had come around the corner. "Yo~! What's going on here? We havin' a party or somethin'?" He then looked to the floor were Nai still marveled at the magazine. His facial expression changed.

"Whoa, so _that_'_s_ what dropped out my bag! I was lookin' for that!" He said, grabbing the magazine off the floor, dusting it off as he did.

"Tsukitachi! You know you're not supposed to have that out in the open! Look what you done to Nai, now his innocent little brain won't be the same!" Yogi began to tear up.

Tsukumo left the scene. She couldn't bear to hear anymore of this. Tsukitachi then said, "My bad, my bad! It dropped out my bag! Hirato was kind enough to let me stay here for a night! And yeah, I sorta' brought that with me..."

"Um, Gareki?" Nai turned to Gareki who wiped his tears away from laughing so much.

"What is it Nai?" He sighed and held his stomach tiredly.

"What's 'sex'?" A blunt question arose out Nai's mouth. Gareki blushed.

"Whoo~, looks like it's time for me to go!" Tsukitachi turned the corner with the magazine in hand.

Yogi followed behind, "Wait, Tsukitachi, I'll go too!"

"Er... well, uh... it's..." Gareki scratched his head timidly.

I got jealous that Nai didn't ask me again... I wanted that place, the one to tell him all about that. "Nai, come on! We need to talk!"

"Ah, Karoku!" I grabbed his arm, and we ran to the bathroom that was shortly down the hall leaving Gareki there alone. I was nervous, I didn't know how to break it down to Nai... nor did I ever want to... But this time it's different. He's exposed to it... Now I have to tell him.

I closed and locked the door in the bathroom. I sighed and leaned against the door. "Nai... what you saw was..."

"Karoku, I want to know what that woman was doing! Could you tell me?" Nai cutely said, as he came up to me and placed his head on my chest, while looking up. His crimson eyes looking back into mine, was making me lose all control of myself... My lower half began to perk up, poking Nai just below his abdomen. Oh no... Hopefully he won't have to learn this way, because the way things are turning out, I can't hold myself out any longer.

"Eh... Karoku... Your body is getting warmer. And down here too... something is poking me." Nai removed his hands off my shirt, and fixed his eyes down to my pelvis. It made me a little more stiff when he looked at it. "Karoku, it twitched. What's going on..."

My breathing became a bit hard, as I watched Nai marvel at my erection... Oh the dirty things that I was thinking of doing to Nai... It played in my head over and over.

"Karoku... can I touch it? I want to know what it is that's poking me." He said to me, as he looked me into my eyes again. Touching is too much, I can't really control myself if he does that... But I let him have leeway, because he didn't know what it was. He then pushed a finger against the hard area, and moved it up and down. I couldn't help but moan a little... His fingers were soft.

"Ah... haa... Nai..." I called out to him, leaning my head back against the door.

"Karoku, why are you making those sounds?" Nai's curiosity further piqued, he still moved his finger across my skin. I had to stop him.

"Nai... I'm making those sounds because it feels good... when you touch there... You'll feel it too, once I touch you there." My words were weak but I still managed to talk. It was no other way but to show him what I was feeling. I picked him up and placed him against the wall away from the door. I knew he would be loud since this is his first time he'd feel this. I then pulled down his pants, and lifted him up over my shoulders, where his pelvis sat in my face.

"Karoku... I'm embarrassed..." Nai innocently said, as he grabbed on my hair.

"It's okay, I know you're embarrassed. This is what normally happens." I said to him, while I looked at his slight erection. It was there, but it wasn't stiff enough to where it would stand up straight. I needed to tease him a little. I then took my hands, and ran them down his neck... He began to sigh a bit.

"Ah... aah... Karoku..." He called out while sighing. I could tell it was getting to him, he soon began to perk up some more. It twitched slightly in front of my eyes. I wanted to just taste him already but I had to wait until the moment was right. I moved one of my free hands up his shirt and began to rub on his nipple. He began to call out slightly, and light moans began to escape him a little. His erection soon had become more stiff, beginning to stand up a bit more.

I then said to him, "If it feels good, tell me..." I soon, took the other hand, and moved it to his lower half where my head was... right below where his backside was. I then wrapped my lips around his erection. I swallowed him without any qualms... I began to hear him cry out even louder.

"Uhn~! Oh... ahh! Ahn~! G-Good... Karoku... good!" He moaned to me. I felt his body begin to tremble a little. His erection would grow a bit larger in my mouth, as I made a long lick up and long one down. I could feel the pre-cum leaking in my mouth... it tasted sweet. Nai's body quivered, and all he did was shout out to me. I didn't mind at all, because it turned me on even more. I released him for a moment to run my tongue up the side and then I went back in, putting my mouth in and around it. Nai shuddered at the pleasure, all he kept saying was, "Karoku, it feels good! Ahh!" His sweet moans were just making me as stiff as concrete, I was ready to enter him. But I knew it wouldn't be the right time.

I then took my mouth off Nai's erection, and sunk below it. I then placed my tongue against his hole and circled it around. Nai's body quivered violently, and I felt his legs lock up on my shoulders. Soon I entered my tongue in a bit, and Nai's insides cringed to his twitching. My tongue tasted Nai's warmth, and I couldn't help but get goosebumps as that took place. Nai tugged on my hair, and tangled it through his fingers. Whenever I'd use my tongue, his finger would grip tightly.

"Ahh... ohh! Mm-aah! Karoku...! Uhn... haa-aah!" A few breathless moans left him, and his body trembled. I still had my tongue in him, and I felt him closing in on it... His climax was approaching fast. Pre-cum leaked down his erection, getting all over my face... I still didn't care, Nai was mine, and all that was on him is mine. His body convulsed and his insides twitched.

"Uhn! Aah! Karoku... something's... aah! Ohh!" Nai moaned louder, and his body began to shake. I wasn't done with him... I need it... I want him... Now would be a good time to get what I want... I released my tongue and lowered his body down toward my pelvis. I knew he was too short for me, so... I had to keep him lifted up. I took out my erection, stiffened and swollen, readying myself to enter Nai... Goodness, it was killing me inside. My stomach was turning over, the thought of entering Nai was making me go insane...

"Now Nai... This is sex..." I said breathlessly, beginning to drool a bit while I pressed myself against him. "When you feel like you did just a few moments ago... say, "I'm cumming", okay? And if you want more, just tell me..."

He nodded weakly in response. I then entered in, my member sliding in with ease. Nai's body clenched up and his hands gripped the wall. Trembling he moaned, "Karoku... aah! So good... ahh... more! I... uhhn~! Want... more..."

I couldn't take it anymore. Nai's shuddering and sexy voice had me at a loss. I then slid out and back in. I did want to apologize for moving a bit against his pace, but I couldn't help it... He drove me crazy when he said that to me. Finally at a comfortable and steady pace, I began to fall into this pleasure... My legs set on fire and the added heat from Nai's body's wasn't helping anything. I kept moving hips, while Nai called out to me.

"Ahh! Ahh... Karoku... mm! Haa... ohh!" Nai's voice trembled, and he looked back at me with those crimson eyes that were glossed over... It felt like I was going to go insane. My mind was melting... I couldn't figure out what I wanted to say or do next... But all I know is that I felt Nai, and I'm sure he felt me. My hips went in with more force, and I began to grind against Nai... he was fully loosened, and the deeper I went the louder his moans would get. I felt him wrap around me every time I would grind my hips.

"Nai... oh..." I sighed, trying to hold back my voice... I wanted to be as loud as he was, but I didn't want to overdo it... It felt so good. It really felt so good. Nai's cries would get louder, and his eyes were slightly opened, just enough to see a bit of his red orbs behind them. There were tears beaded at the corners of them. It was so much that he didn't know that he could feel.

"Mm... aah! Haa... aah!" His voice was becoming a bit raspy, and saliva leaked out of his mouth. His body was becoming a bit limp, but he held on to the wall so he could keep himself up. I thrust in deeply, hitting a spot and Nai shouted. I almost lost my strength. My muscles were becoming so weak... I just needed to hold out a little longer. Deeper and deeper I went in, and over and over Nai would shout.

I then said, "Mine... You're mine Nai... No one else's... I don't want anyone hearing this from you... I don't want anyone seeing this face..." Once I said that, I made one deep thrust after another, causing Nai's body to quiver.

"Haa... aah! Aah! Karoku! Mm... I'm... no, I'm... cumming! Aah!" He turned his face toward me, and some tears began to come out a little. He balled his hands into fists and his body seemed to turn a light peach color. So this is what he looks like when he climaxes? Goodness... My sanity was on its last thread... After he told me that phrase, I just gave in...

"Me too Nai... Me too..." My body shuddered lightly, and my breathing and talking became shaky... Oh jeez, this is too much for me. Soon, I made a few more thrusts and we both couldn't take it anymore.

"Aah, aah! Haa! Aaah~!" Nai made a last moan, before he finally let himself go. I was gone too, and we both simultaneously came. It was like nothing I've ever felt before... His body shivered violently, and my legs did the same.

"Nai... I have you all to myself now..." I chuckled lightly, panting vigorously.

"Karoku..." Nai returned, as he breathed heavily.

I know, I know... I know what you may be thinking. I might just be a little bit possessive? Well, who's to say... I might just be.

* * *

_**Yo~! I am back. Jeez, Karoku knows how to treat his men right lol xD But anyway, I hope Code-00 enjoyed this. See, I try not to fangirl when I'm proofreading over my work because my imagination is too much for me lol :P And that might just be a little sad y'know? But besides that, keep the requests coming! I might be backed up, but send one at a time! Don't stress my mind or I'll get writer's block and no one wants that -_-**_

_**But, see yah on the next chapter yaoi lovers! **_

_**-Rhye .**_


	9. Passion (GarekixYogi) -SignatureCouple!-

_**Well, I'm back! I know, it's been quite a while for you guys, even though it's only been like what... two weeks... lol xD But in those two weeks, this story has gotten over 3000 views *throws paper confetti* woot! Oh yess, it is so nice to be loved *.* Anyway, besides that, I'm about to do a chapter that's been overly wondered about for so long...**_

_**And next in line for the process of yaoi awesomizing-love making is... *drum roll*... Yogi and Gareki! xD Yeah, I know people were asking: "Hey, where's the Yogi and Gareki ones?" or even, "Can you do a Silver Yogi and Gareki?" and I was like, "Ugh, so many requests for this one pairing..." Lol. It didn't bother me though. I'd still do it. Well then, let's get this summary started:**_

_**Character pairing: Don't die from excitement, I haven't started anything... yet... YogixGareki.**_

_**POV: Oh that first-person's is jolly good [Gareki's perspective; it'd be best this way since Yogi would tear this to pieces lol xD]**_

_**Rating: Yeah, Mature is most definitely recommended for this lol :D No one under 13 :P**_

_**A/n*~ 'Kay, since everyone basically was asking for this, I can't really make this out to anyone but everybody... and you'll be surprised at who's on bottom :P so, yeah. Let's get goin'. See yah at the bottom of the page~.**_

* * *

_Gareki's POV:_

I've always been curious for some odd reason. Always fiddling around with things, always wondering how things work. To be honest, I've been the curious person more and more lately. And my curiosity is piqued when I see Yogi. I've always been wondering about the other "Yogi" that comes out when that white patch comes off his face. It's been tempting me to just take it off and see what he'd do. The reactions from it are what's even more shocking. He barely recognizes anyone, his personality is playful but he's completely dangerous. He might-wait, not even might- he _is_ the strongest person on this ship. But only when the other side of him has come out, that's when it's really the most noticeable. My curiosity's been poking at me, wanting to know more about Yogi than I haven't learned before. It's just something that I really can't understand.

Sometimes I just find myself entitled to just ask him if I could take it off, or even just ask him to take it off himself. I dunno' what could happen after that. It might be just the same as it was in Rinoll or Memuerai... Where he'd totally forget who I am, and kind of shrug me off a bit. But still, even though he didn't seem to know, he still was protective. Yogi is more of a mystery to me than I had thought. And I'm curious to know more...

In my room, I'm lying on my bed reading as usual. Engrossed in it, I completely forget what's around me. But, the thought still kinda' remains. I hear knocks at the door, making me come back to reality. I get up, slightly annoyed, and climb down from the bunk. I then make my way towards the door.

I open it, and Yogi stands there, fiddling with his hands. "Um, Gareki-kun? Can I stay with you for tonight?"

"Hah? What for?" I ask, clearly confused about why he would want to stay with me. There are other places right? "Most of all, why can't you just stay in yours?"

He chuckles timidly, and says, "Well, Nai-chan was with Tsukumo in there since we both are together... And he fell asleep in the place I should be in, so I was wondering if I could just..."

I sighed, becoming a bit more annoyed. "Yeah yeah, alright you can stay." I step away and let him in as he walks in. I didn't even bother to care. He had an excuse now, so I might as well just get over it and deal with it.

He went and sat on Nai's bed. He looked down at the floor, still fiddling with his hands. He looked like he had something to say. I asked, "Yogi, what's going on? You haven't said a single thing yet."

"Ah, well that is..." His fingers twiddle around themselves, his grayish-violet eyes staring into them. "I just... wanted to talk to you about... What you thought about the other me..."

Huh... so that's what was on his mind. I sighed and leaned against the wall. "Yeah?"

"Well it's just that... for you to see him-well _me_- like that... I bet it's kinda' mind-boggling now... and I just wanted to know your thoughts on it." He replied, while he finally looked up to me with a questioning expression.

Sighing, I begin to scratch the back of my head. "Huh... Yeah it _is_ a shocker but... I think what made me even more curious is that you-or he- didn't remember me at all. You barely even recognized me, and you didn't call me by my name. You probably didn't even recognize Nai either. It was like we didn't even exist, like there were no memories there of us. But it still made me even more curious. I wanted to know more. More of why, when you did transform... why it would affect you that way. I had to know. I still want to know more."

Yogi's eyes seemed to glimmer, looking at me with surprise. His face turned a bit red, and he quickly looked back down at his fiddling hands. "O-Oh... I didn't know that it made you that curious Gareki-kun..." I heard some slight sighs from him, and something seemed to be troubling him. "Gareki-kun?"

"What?" I replied, now folding my arms while still leaning on the wall for support.

He looked up at me again. But this time, there was a sort of desperate look in his eyes. It seemed like his expression showed something like, "I want something that I can't have". It was a bit puzzling but I didn't think about it too much. "...I notice how... You're so honest. And even though you may be cold, you still seem to care about people... It's just really cool. I know I can be a bit much for you, but I still can't help but try to get closer to you. No matter what you say, even though it does hurt, I still try my best. I don't want to be a nuisance to you, but it only seems like I get in the way... but since you've warmed up a little, you don't seem to mind anymore... I just find it really cool."

My face became a bit hot, and I could feel myself break out into a blush... Yogi was beginning to say some really weird things. I cleared my throat and said, "We-Well, yeah it's not like I have a choice... I'm staying here 24/7 so I mean, it's not-"

Yogi shot up from his place, walked up to me, and grabbed my shoulders, my words cut off once he said, "But that's not all to it is there? There must be something else... there has to be... I want it to be... Gareki... I want you to understand something... And this might be very embarrassing for both you and I but..."

It's probably the first time that he hadn't added the "-kun" at the end of my name. It was very surprising, but also very weird. I was beginning to suspect something was really going on with him. "Yogi... what's going on with you... you're really saying some weird things... Come on... and what would be so embarrassing that it would affect the both of us?"

He stuttered a little. "We-Well I... I can't seem to get you out of my mind..." He turned his eyes away from me, and his blush returned again, but this time it was even more red than before.

I was catching a blush myself. He was right, it was embarrassing. "What? Yogi-"

"Gareki listen." He'd done it again. Not adding the "-kun" at the end of my name. "Before I go any further... just-don't get mad at me okay?"

Before I could even ask what he'd meant by that, his face got closer to mine. One of his hands that were placed on my shoulders, moved from there to my chin. He licked my bottom lip, and I couldn't help but open my mouth... it began to tingle. His tongue entered my mouth, and moved around mine. My body began to fiercely shake once that happened. It was something that I hadn't felt before. I opened my eyes to see Yogi's face, and I'd never seen such a desperate look. His eyes were different... something in them was full of... passion...

He let me breathe for a second. I said, "Yogi! What are you doing-"

"I told you not to get mad... but it's too late now." His voice and demeanor changed completely, changing from childish to passionate within minutes. It was shocking, surprising-whatever you may wanna' call it- it was all of the above.

He kissed me again, and the kiss got deeper. His tongue seemed to reach the back of my throat, and body still lit on fire with this feeling. I was beginning to tremble, and it wasn't under any of my control. He released our mouths once again, and he nuzzled his face in between my neck and shoulder. Another hand traveled from my shoulder up my shirt, and began to rub on my nipple. My chest began to tingle by then by Yogi's touch.

"Ah... wait-no..." I sighed, trying to compress the sound of my voice.

"Why Gareki?" He asked, beginning to tease me. "You seem to like it..."

Soon he pinched it and a sharp sound came out of me. "Ah..!" I was more embarrassed than angry or shocked, which would be some necessary emotions right now. I couldn't tell him to get off me, because the words simply wouldn't even come out. The noise that I made simply couldn't have been anymore embarrassing than what Yogi was doing to me. My body wasn't letting me resist, I didn't have the strength to push him away. Sighs exited me, and my chest began to go numb a bit. With this feeling taking over me, it was becoming a little overwhelming. I felt my nipples becoming hard, and the more he rubbed and pinched them, the more of the feeling I would witness.

A free hand that was on my nipple moved down toward my pelvis. He reached into my pants, and my voice came out, "Yogi, no!"

"No? If you're saying 'no', why has this become so stiff?" He said in my ear, his voice making me twitch. It felt like his voice was resonating throughout my body, I could almost feel his words going in me. Reaching into my boxers, he stroked the place that he said was becoming stiff... I couldn't feel it the first time due to him making me go completely numb. My lower half began to emit this feeling of... a tingling, burning sensation that shot through my legs, making my knees buckle below me. It seemed like I couldn't even support my weight. My whole body seemed heavy. I could feel myself getting even more stiff, becoming a full-on erection. I could tell it's gorged with blood, my erection to my pelvis beginning to become hot.

"Ahh... ohh... nngh... aah..." The noise that I was trying so hard to compress, soon came out in silent whimpers. Every stroke made me cringe, feeling like tiny bolts of electricity were running through me. His hand, moving up and down on me, felt like nothing I could ever explain. The motion made me want to lose myself entirely. Pre-cum was beginning to drip down on Yogi's hand, I could feel it trickling down on my erection. He took a finger and began to play with my tip that's dabbed with pre-cum. My body jerked back on the wall, and I grabbed Yogi's arms.

My voice became moans, as I said, "Mmm! Aah... haa... oh... Y-Yogi... aahn..." I heard Yogi sigh afterwards. I wanted to say stop, but it wouldn't come out. All I could say was Yogi. Just saying his name would take my breath away.

He then said, "Gareki... your voice. It's beautiful. I want to hear more of it." I couldn't recognize this Yogi. The Yogi that was childish always wanting to play games and be loud and annoy me, is now starting to top me. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. My erection was harder than steel, and every movement made my legs tremble. The pre-cum rushed down, on my pants, making them feel wet. I was sopping myself, and Yogi didn't seem to mind. He only marveled at the voice that was coming out of me. I made even more noise as he began to get more forceful with his movements. His hand gripped a little tighter, and he began to go faster. This feeling is what made start to lose myself even more. The harder he'd stroke the more my voice would come out.

"Uhn... mmm... haa...aaah! Aah... ohh... Yogi... please... no more..." I moaned silently. I gripped his shoulders, and soon, not only my legs, but my whole entire body began to tremble. The pre-cum cascaded like a waterfall, it wouldn't stop. The tingling rose up to my stomach and I almost wanted to fall over. I couldn't take this too much longer. Yogi then kissed me again, and I began to tremble beneath him. He stopped rubbing my erection, and moved his fingers elsewhere... down where my hole was. I began to panic a little. He rubbed a finger around it, and then put it inside. It slid inside with a little trouble, because it hurt a little.

"Uhh... ow... wait... uhn!" I hissed in a bit of pain. Yogi then kissed my neck in reassurance.

"Calm down Gareki... just relax and breathe..." His voice became calming, soothing my panicked breathing. I began to breathe at a pace that I was comfortable with and Yogi's finger entered in even more as my muscles relaxed. Soon his motion moved back and forth much like on my erection, and the feeling became even stronger as he did that. I was confused, but the feeling was making my mind scramble. I could feel everything and soon my back was going numb with the tingling, with this sensation that I couldn't understand.

"Does it feel good?" He asked in my ear.

I only answered back with the voice I had, moaning, "Ahh... aah! I... uhn... aah! Haa... oh..." So much that I could have said in that sentence yet it wouldn't come out. So much that I should have known about Yogi... Especially about this. I didn't know that he's attracted to me... or even toward anybody at that. He then surprised me by adding another finger in. My knees buckled again, and this time I lost balance. I grabbed on to Yogi's neck, my arms being the only thing that supported my weight. I shook and trembled, and I couldn't take too much of it anymore.

"Ahh! Aah! Yogi...! Uhn! Mmm... haa-nngh!" Saying Yogi's name again had me breathless, and all I could was moan. No muscle worked, and all I could do was try to deal with this feeling that enveloped me. His motions became faster, and I could hear slight noises coming from down there... They echoed in my ears, and it made my mind turn to mush. It only made me even worse than before. It felt like I'd just burst wide open. I couldn't take it.

"Y-Yogi... aahh... ahh! Uhn...a-at... my... limi-uhn!" My sentence was so broken, only my moans could come out in between my sentences. I couldn't get the words out. I was beginning to go numb, I couldn't do it any longer.

He removed his fingers, and my breathing stopped for a moment. I was still panting heavily but it was somewhat of a disappointment to me, for some odd reason, to know that he stopped. He then took my pants off, and undid his. I could see his erection bulging through his pants. He seemed like he held back long enough. He lifted my legs up into his arms. He then took his erection and pressed the tip against me. My breathing picked up again... I was becoming anxious...

"Gareki... please... hold on to me." He sighed. As he said that, he took one thrust into my body, and moved his erection in me. I gripped his shirt tightly, and my eyes shot wide open. There was no pain... there was only this sensation... of great pleasure... I could feel it rising up in me. My body trembled at the feeling. He stood still for a moment, and regained himself... I could feel him throbbing inside me. He started up his motion, moving in and out at a slow pace.

"Mmm... Aah! Aah... haa-aah! Ahh..." I moaned, as Yogi's erection moved inside. I could feel everything, it felt like my body wasn't even mine anymore. I felt so limp... my muscles felt like a pool of water. I couldn't control anything; not even my own voice. Every part of my body tingled with this sensation, with this undeniable feeling of bliss. He began to move a little faster, as my body began to melt into his movements.

Yogi then called to me, saying my name, "Gareki..." I almost lost myself. I never heard something like that. My body felt like electricity was running rampant, all I could do was tremble... Hearing his voice in my ear had me at a loss. He continued to thrust in me, going at an average pace. His movements were delicate, sliding in and out gently, gaining force only when I'd moan to him. I was losing the will to even speak, I could barely breathe to even do so. He continued to do these motions, and I only continued to get louder. The moans were now breathless, and my throat was parched, it felt like I barely had any saliva left.

"Gareki... Gareki... I... love you..." He managed to get the sentence out, but the words I heard caused a stir in my chest. Did he just say "I love you"? His heavy breathing was covering up most of his words, but I think I heard him correctly. He said he loved me. I had a sharp, caving feeling in my chest once he said that. I didn't know how to return it... it's so new. What should I do with myself? Maybe the curiosity... or my curiosity, may have been that feeling all along... I don't know... My thoughts aren't exactly in the best shape.

I moaned back, "Aah... Yogi... aah..." I couldn't say anymore than that. Even if I wanted to return those feelings, I wouldn't know how to express it. I couldn't express those types of feelings right now, my heart already feels like it's about to burst. Once I called out his name again, he picked up his pace, beginning to grind into me a little. I could hear the sound of our skin making slight contact, as the slaps could be heard a bit. Every noise seemed to make my ears ring, and my head was beginning to pound. So much pleasure... It's overwhelming. All I could do was grip to his shirt and continuously call out to him. I couldn't answer him yet. I just couldn't.

Soon, my abdomen began to convulse. My stomach began to fill as well, and my legs began to lock up on me. I was about to cum... It's just overwhelming. The pleasure was too much. I couldn't take it all at once. My body was convulsing and quivering violently, while Yogi was also doing the same. His movements became impassioned, grinding in me with slow motions... It felt so good. My body was just giving into him. I couldn't take it.

"Y-Yogi... aah... ahh... I can't... Uhn! Mmm! Haa... cumming...!" I was so breathless that I could barely get the last few words out, but I wanted Yogi to hear them. I wanted him too. Not only so I could breathe again, but so I could give him his answer...

"So am I... Gareki... I love you..." He said it again, and my heart began to pump wildly. Yogi began to lock up, and his movements became slower and slower. His grinding made me just want to melt already. He made deep thrusts into me, and my body couldn't take it anymore. I was completely done.

"Aah! Aah! Ohh... Aaahn~!" A last long moan finally left me, as my body clenched up around Yogi. He held my body in tight, and we both came together. Some landed on his shirt, and on my abdomen. He completely filled me inside, and I was still feeling that as well. I had to take a moment to cool down and breathe... My heart was still going at it... My chest was aching with this feeling. I still needed to tell Yogi what I felt though.

Yogi then apologetically said, "Gareki... I'm really sorry... I should have told you that before losing myself... But I couldn't resist your cute face! I-I couldn't control myself I just had to-"

I quickly shut him up with a surprise kiss... If anything, the rambling wasn't what I needed. The annoying Yogi was returning, but I didn't want it to right now. I'm feeling too good right now to even try and deal with it.

Yogi's face flushed over. "Ga-Gareki?! Does that mean-"

I looked down. "Yeah... that's what it means..."

"Gareki I'm so happy that you accepted me! I've wanted you to be with me for a long time and it's just... I couldn't help myself that I knew that you were thinking about me... So Gareki... I love you... and I want you to be mine..." Yogi replied.

I sighed. "I get it Yogi... I get it... You're saying this while you're still in me..."

"Oh! I'm sorry-" He tried to apologize and leave me here, but I cut off his sentence just as he tried.

"...But that doesn't mean you have to pull out..."

* * *

_***7* What's up? So how did you like Gareki as the uke, and Yogi as the seme? Yeah, it's not really natural for me, because y'know, Yogi's so cute and Gareki is yeah... and the chemistry y'know it flows... But that's on a sidebar, but anyway... I hope you enjoyed. I had a couple nosebleeds too lol xD I bet you guys did too. All this waiting you did, now it's here! I hope all who requested for Yogi and Gareki enjoyed this!**_

_**Now I'm gone! Keep sending in requests! *Note: I will not do ones that do not follow the character's personality, because if it's something you're not satisfied with, what's the point of me even typing it? -_-* Buh-bye!**_

_**-Rhye.**_


	10. Beastly Emotions -RARE- (KarokuxGareki)

_**Well I'm back from a semi-hiatus on this story! Did you all miss me xD? Ohh yeah I bet you did! But to be honest; I love all of you right now. 4000 views on this story as of June *faints*. You guys are really, really awesome. Anyway, I had a guest that came here, and said that they didn't like Gareki and Nai because they thought Nai was too 'childish'... Well I can't really change that. I have to please the masses. I can't really tend to only one person alone. I understand your opinion but, come on now. Don't be mean, and let other people enjoy :).**_

_**Other than that, I got a few requests from this person Oujo ha Rippa. She has a very "active" imagination and gave me some good pairings that I like for myself! And the first couple is... *drum roll*... KarokuxGareki! VERY different and rare, I supposed that this would be very nice to do. Let's get on with this summary:**_

_**Character pairing: Gareki and Karoku [Oh yeah, I'm ready for this! *slaps powder into hands*]**_

_**POV: First person's [Gareki; hehehehe ohh the thoughts... :D] This will also be a follow up from 'Possessive Much?' [Chapter 8]**_

_**Rating: Yeah, mature is going to fit this well. It's going to be a lot... *nosebleeds* I'm thinking too much *7***_

_**A/n*~ You ready? I'll see ya' at the bottom of the page after you've had your fun!**_

* * *

_Gareki's POV:_

I heard it... _I heard everything_... Not only did I hear just the screams coming from Nai's mouth... I also heard every noise... It's not like I was eavesdropping or anything! Right? I mean, Nai was extremely loud... and Karoku did nothing but make him embarrass himself like that... Now he won't even come to talk to me. Nai won't even bother coming to me, even touching me or something... Ah, what the heck do I care for, he's got Karoku now, it shouldn't make much of a difference. But I still can't even shrug it off like that... Because the thought of Nai being taken by him is making me burn with this feeling... I hope it's not jealousy... I really hope it's not...

Over a soft guy like Karoku? Bullshit. I can't even believe that. That's not like me at all. Can I really be becoming like this over one person, that I could just easily bring back to me? Huh. I see this is becoming a bit of a problem for me. Karoku is busy enjoying his time with Nai, and I can just get back to other things without babysitting him...

Walking down the hallway to where my room is, I was awaiting the eager return to my bed. I wanted to lay down. I had a long day. But those thoughts were short-lived once I started hearing those two in the room...

I heard Nai's voice first, saying to Karoku, "Karoku no, stop! This is also Gareki's room, so we can't do this here-"

"Nai it will be fine, he's not back just yet! Let's have some fun while we're here!" He cut Nai off, while still trying to convince Nai to have sex with him. A real despicable guy. "And also, we're on your bed, so it wouldn't matter now would it?"

Nai hesitated, "Well... uh, yeah but... Karoku I don't know... Last time it did feel really good... And I said some embarrassing things... So..."

"Nai, shh, please. You're acting so cute and I just want to touch you already. That's why I'm glad you're mine." Karoku chuckled at Nai. Something must have happened but I heard a slight moan come from Nai.

"Aah! Karoku... not there..." His voice emitted from the other side of the door, but as a moan.

Karoku slyly chuckled. "You know you feel good. Just tell me... I'd love to know."

Nai's breathing covered some of his words, but I heard him say, "Karoku... haa-it feels good... aah..."

I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't take it. I couldn't take Nai's moans, nor could I take the person causing the moans either. I grabbed the handle of the door, and swung it open. The scene before me made my chest cave in. Nai was lying on the bed facing me, legs prone. Karoku just looked at me with a sour look, and I suppose that I returned one also. After all, this is _my_ room too.

"Just what the hell do you two think you're doing?" I spoke up loudly, pissed at the sight of Nai giving himself up like that. My chest was about to explode. "And why are you in this room planning to do that?"

Karoku sighed in annoyance. "Ohh, it would appear that we have a nuisance now..."

I was thoroughly pissed. Not just because Nai was there, like that, but Karoku was clearly making snide remarks at me. "Hmm, it appears that we both have the same feeling. Nai get out."

"But-"

"Nai,_ get out._" Nai tried to speak before me, but I cut him off before he even could. I was raging inside, almost like a flame of anger that I couldn't put out. Nai got up and left with a saddened expression on his face. As much as I would like to talk to him right now, now isn't the time. Right now, I just want a word with Karoku...

I slammed the door behind me after Nai left. "So, now it's come to this? First in the bathroom, now here? Just what are you playing at?"

"Oh I'm not playing at anything. I'm just reclaiming what was originally mine in the first place." Karoku chuckled, getting up from the bed.

"You're not reclaiming anything if all you're going to do is have sex with him. Yeah, I get it. You were jealous." I shouldn't even be talking about jealousy... It's probably the feeling I'm experiencing right now. It's a highly annoying feeling, but it's just that I saw Nai... like he was... and I just couldn't accept that.

Karoku's face had a slight twitch. "Jealousy? You're talking about jealousy, and clearly the expression on your face shows it all! Yeah sure, I was jealous. Because Nai was always with you! What's so good about you that isn't in me huh? Is it looks? Personality is out of the question... I was with him more than you were!"

"Whatever! That's bullshit if I ever heard it! If you were always with him, where were you when he needed you! I was the one who was there more than you were!" I couldn't help but get angry, and all my emotions were spilling out. I was pissed at him- and also- pissed at myself. Jealousy is one emotion that I really don't show.

Karoku's demeanor changed. He quickly walked over to me and pushed me against the wall. I protested, "What are you doing! Get off me you bastard!"

"That's a low blow. You don't know _what _I went through, yet you're so quick to assume that you're Captain Save 'Em? It's funny. So funny... I have you pinned against a wall now. What do you plan to do?" He returned with a chuckle.

I growled silently. "You... let me go and just see what I do!" As much as I tried to wriggle my way out of his grasp, he still seemed to pin me down. He was stronger than me... is this how he gets when he's angry? It's much more than I'd expect from a guy like him...

"The way you get angry is cute... I like that. I don't see this much vigor from Nai, unless he's below me screaming my name... That's what you heard right?" Karoku teased me. "I think you'd do the same... don't you think?"

My cheeks went hot, and I broke out into a blush. I didn't mean for it to become like that... "What are you saying! Shut up, that's not true!"

"Oh? Then why are you blushing?" Karoku's voice became a bit more playful, and he began to run a hand up my shirt. "Let's test that theory out..." Once that hand ran up my shirt, he placed a finger on my nipple and went around in circles. The motion made that side of my chest tingle, and I made a sound. I can't explain how it felt...

"Aah..! Stop it... no! Ahh..." I began to sigh, and my breath was becoming a bit more paced. I quickly realized that Karoku was trying to get to me, after he'd just done what he did to Nai. I wanted to resist, but my body wouldn't let me. He took his tongue and ran it up my neck to my chin, and the feel of it made me shiver. I wanted him to get off. I could barely even lift my hand. He soon moved his other hand, to my other nipple, and rubbed the both of them. My body jerked, and both became hard...

I tried to talk, but my breath concealed most of my words. "...No... aah... don't... Aaah... want... nngh! Aah..." My words became putty across my tongue. Karoku pinched both my nipples and I yelped a little. He only chuckled at the voice that came out of me. Soon, he removed his hand from my shirt, and moved it down toward my pelvis. I was becoming even more resistant, but the words still wouldn't come out.

"N-no! Stop..!" I resisted. He didn't care, but he did unzip my pants and undid the button. He glided a finger across my member, and my voice erupted. "Aah! Oh... no... uhn... Mmm!"

He chuckled. "No? Gareki you're so cute, you're resisting even though you know your body is feeling this..." He then took his whole hand and cupped it on my member, and stroked me. My voice was uncontrollable at that time. I didn't know what to do. My lower body was tingling... almost as if it were burning, due to Karoku's movements. I could feel the blood rushing from my upper body, down to my member, making it become stiff. It was becoming more erect, as Karoku's movements increased. I was losing the will to even fight it anymore. My body was starting to go a bit numb. As his motions became a bit more rough, he gripped it a bit with his hand and began to move faster.

"Haa... uhn... oh... Aah! N-no... aah... nngh! Mmm..." I silently whimpered at the motion of his hand, and at the feeling of this burning sensation in my lower body. My legs began to shake a little, and my body was beginning to get hot. I could feel the air around me becoming warm... Karoku's breathing in my ear wasn't making it any better. I felt like I was going to melt. Karoku then reached his hand into my boxers, and took out my erection. I was pulsing. I could feel it beating against my pelvis. Karoku took his hand and played with my tip.

I began to start breathing even more erratically. My tip was becoming swollen just like my shaft was. I could see the pre-cum starting to bead at the tip. His finger swirled in it, and my legs almost gave out on me. Once he did that, he took the rest of his fingers and moved them up and down on my erection. Every movement was sending me into this burning feeling... The sensation of it just made my body heat up. My erection couldn't get even worse than it is, I thought, but it did. It began to gorge with even more blood, and by this time it was throbbing. Every movement was making my pelvis twitch.

My whimpers were transferring into moans. "Aah! Aah... haa...! Ohh... Mmm... Karo-" I was about to call out to Karoku. I only stopped because I was too breathless to do it, and I didn't want Karoku to think I was giving into him. His hand moved faster once he heard that I was about to call out to him. He gripped me tighter, and moved his hand faster. I could hear the sound of his hand slapping a bit against my pelvis. My mind was scrambled. I didn't what I wanted to think about next. Every noise was making my ears blur... It seemed like hearing that was making the feeling even worse.

"Gareki... You're just too cute... You hear these noises? I can tell you like it... Don't be shy just tell me that you feel good. Call out to me." Karoku teased me, but his breathing was shaky. He was getting into it himself. I'm sure he was doing it to tease me, but he was beginning to feel it a bit too. His hand began to even faster, and my stomach began to turn a bit. My lower body began to burn entirely, and I thought my legs were going to give out underneath me. I thought my mind was going to be rattled into pieces, every noise echoed in my ears. Karoku then put a finger inside me. I could barely stand as he did that. There was no pain, only this tingling sensation that ran through my legs.

I cried out, "Aah! Haa... Mmm-nngh! Aah... oh..." His finger went in the same motion as his hand against my erection. Both of them made my legs quiver and I could feel the pre-cum running down my legs. I could hear other noises, other than the ones coming from my pelvis. Loud, and making the echo in my ears even worse than it had to be. I was already starting to give in, but this was making me want to surrender myself completely. I'd lost the will to resist, my body was on fire. I was just wanting to give up. My body was shaking and trembling so violently, it was almost like there was an earthquake happening within the very core of me. He added another finger... and then another. Three fingers rubbing my insides, almost making me faint in his arms. My body jerked and convulsed, I could almost feel myself just going limp.

"Ahh! Aah! Karoku... no more... Aaah! Legs... can't... feel... Nngh-aah!" This feeling enveloped me, so much that my sentences were becoming backwards. I couldn't process my words correctly. My stomach was beginning to turn and twist, and my throat parched from my constant moans. I could feel myself close to the edge of my sanity. I was getting lost in the feeling of this burning... It felt like something I had never even imagined.

"Haa... aah! Aah... ohh! Can't... Aah... uhh! Cumming..." I moaned, as I began to tremble. My words were almost breathless, and my tongue was twisted into a knot. The words I felt like saying wouldn't come out, or wouldn't come out correctly. It was just too much for me to handle. Karoku stopped his motions, and took his hand from my erection. He flipped me over, to where my back was facing him. I then said breathlessly, "...What are you going to do to me now... I'm already..."

Karoku put a hand against my mouth, and stuck two fingers in there. "Something that requires you to be quiet. Hopefully..." My mouth was weak to the point where I could barely use the muscles to hold it together. I was nibbling on his fingers... Oddly enough, they tasted sweet... Soon, I felt something poking me. It felt warm, and it was creating pressure on that place in between my legs. It pushed against me, and it felt like it was beginning to enter me. But it stopped.

"Gareki... your voice is so sexy... it's turning me on..." His voice was breathy and losing some of its sound. "I want to come inside..." The sound of his voice was making me anxious. I just wanted it already... it didn't matter at that point... my body lost almost all of the feeling in it. All the resisting I did was for nothing... In the end, his hands warped me into something totally different. I didn't even know who I was... I was full of this anxiousness... I wanted to feel that feeling again...

Turning my face toward him, I then said without any control, "...Hurry... aah..."

Karoku's face twinged. "Gareki...!" His voice had also changed. He sounded desperate at that point in time. What I felt pushing inside me before, then jammed itself in me without question. I felt it prod in my insides... It throbbed... It was Karoku's member inside me... It was so hot, my insides felt like they would singe my outer skin. All I could do was pant, my breath was no longer there... I was just breathing because I had to... Not like there was any air left in my lungs to use. He moved out and then in, at a slow pace. I felt it move for the first time, and I began to freeze. It was ecstasy... Nothing more than pure pleasure. His motion was slow, but gained speed at a time... He was being delicate. He was trying to keep from hurting me, but I don't think it made a difference.

"Aah... Aahn... nngh-aah! Haa... mm-Ka-Karoku..." I called to him for the second time, realizing that my mouth was doing this out of any control that I thought I had left. I heard his breathing pick up, and so did his pace. His hips moved a bit faster, to where he grabbed my hips and thrust into me. My moans got louder as the thrusts got harder, and my breathing was becoming non-existent. It felt so good, my body would tremble to each thrust. My mind was mush, no words, or any thoughts could be processed other than the moans and his name.

"You're tight... but it feels so good..." Karoku chuckled weakly. I could tell he was breathless, all the movements he was doing just made me tired from feeling it. He moved faster, at a pace where I could hear both of our skin smacking together. Vibrations from his hips against mine would reverberate throughout my body, making me feel more pleasure. Karoku's hands moved across my back as he thrust into me, the feel of his fingertips against my back made me tremble. Everything was just bliss. Even the breath from Karoku's mouth against me made me feel like I was on Cloud Nine.

All I could do was moan, as I said, "Aah! Aahn! Uhn... nngh-haa! Karoku... aah~!" My mouth was too weak to put a sentence together. Karoku's name was enough to have me breathless. The moaning wasn't helping anything, my throat was completely dry. I didn't have any saliva left, all of it leaked on to Karoku's fingers, which still to me, tasted sweet. His fingers against my tongue made my jaw tingle. He began to go deeper into me, I could feel his member hitting the hilt. My spot was there, because every time he would hit it, that place would begin to ache with a pleasure so extraordinary, I would quiver. My knees were buckling, and the floor below me was becoming sopped with my pre-cum. The pleasure so immense, that tears beaded in the corners of my eyes.

My stomach was turning again. But this time it felt like nausea... a nauseous feeling from all this pleasure that I'm experiencing... I could still feel my legs giving out on me, and it got even worse once I felt myself getting ready to cum... It felt like my pre-cum wouldn't stop, like a never-ending waterfall... All it did was run down my shaft, making the pleasure even more immense. I couldn't take it... this sweet ecstasy... I can see why Nai likes doing it with this guy... I'll admit, he had me beat.

I began to shout, "Ahh! Aah~! No... I-aah! Aah! Oh, Karoku... again... gonna'... uhn~!" I felt like I was going to cum. My stomach was turning and my erection began to swell past normal size. I felt like it was going to burst wide open.

"Gareki... ah... Me too..." I heard Karoku say before his breathing covered his words. His breathing was erratic, almost as bad as mine was. I began to tremble violently, and Karoku's thrusting became a bit rough. He began to go into me so deeply that I could help but scream to the top of my lungs. Soon I just let go. I couldn't take it any longer.

I screamed. "Aaah~! Aaahn! Aah~!" That was it for me. The white cream sprayed on the wall, some splaying onto my hands and forearms. Some also dripped down my legs. Karoku held my body closely into his, and held me there. I was still kind of cumming while he was... and he came inside me. I could feel warmth, filling me up... Goodness... He almost tried to kill me.

I could barely even talk, move my head legs or arms. But Karoku said, "Now you see why I kept Nai to myself. I'm a beast."

Hm, I'll never underestimate that again... All I said was, "Ahh... haa..." I couldn't talk, but moans were the only means of communicating.

"Maybe Nai could join us one day? We could all have fun together~."

* * *

_**Please don't kill me. I know, visuals and stuff were a lot because this pairing is extremely rare so I had to put my best foot forward on this one. I almost lost my brain cells because the hotness got to me. *7* **__**Oujo ha Rippa better have enjoyed this because I sure did enjoy this in my head. Yes it was a follow-up because y'know... Possessive Much [Chapter 8] really had something going for it. But anyway, let me go and let you guys cool off and get your blood transfusions! **_

_****__**See yah! [By the way, Oujo ha Rippa requested like... four other things so you might be seeing a few more chapters requested by her! xD]**_

_****__**~Rhye.**_


	11. Lustful Desire (SYogixGareki) -M!-

_**Hello everyone... It's Rhye again! I got some news for you! This story has just hit 5000 views [I so wish I could have a party, but me no have money lol xD]. I'm so glad that you guys have been tuning in and sending me lovely reviews! I love all of them! They inspire me to write even more! Anyhoo, this chapter is a very anticipated one, one that everyone's been asking for constantly... I'm willing to do this first now that people are getting hungry for this... This was requested by many, so I can't really put anyone forth for noticing. **_

_**And the pairing that you've all been waiting for... *drum roll*... Silver!YogixGareki! Oh yeah, it is time for them to come forth in my imagination. Now, it might be a little bit more detailed because I have a lot of thoughts running around in my mind. I hope I can outdo what I did in the last chapter [Everyone almost had a fangasm off that lol xD] Now, on to the summary...**_

_**Character pairing: Oh yeah, the highly anticipated Silver!Yogi and Gareki ;D !**_

_**POV: That first-person's babaayy xD [Gareki will be hosting for us; he'll be having the most fun xD] This will be another follow-up chapter from 'Lascivious Dreams' [Chapter 7]**_

_**Rating: Oh ever-so Mature my friends! [This will be in full detail :P]**_

_**A/n*~ Now, have fun, because my mind is going to be exploding with happiness proofreading over this lol xD Hopefully you guys will have enough blood left to make it past the first few sexy parts :D See ya' at the bottom of the page!**_

* * *

_Gareki's POV:_

It's so awkward now... I can't seem to get the scene out of my head. Seeing Yogi lying in bed, writhing in so much pleasure from the dream that he had. It was making me a bit crazy... And then he called out for me. All I could hear from him, is that he was pleading me to help him. There was nothing I could do to wake him up. I tried my best to shake him, but shaking only made it worse. It seems as I did that, his body would warm up from me doing that. Soon after Yogi started to call out to me. Not for me to help him... but for me to please him. I just wanted to touch him so badly... It's just that I needed to wake him up...

All I heard from him is "Gareki, more"... I couldn't really take that any longer. It was a point where I desperately needed for him to wake up, so that I could ask him about why he called out to me... I did but... what he told me, made me leave the room. I was blushing too hard... It was embarrassing. I just can't seem to shake it... I really can't. This is crazy. I need an explanation. I may not know how to word it, but it needs to be done.

When I came back to the room, from my short break, Yogi was fast asleep. His right arm was draped over the side of the bed, and his breathing seemed normal afterward. I was glad that he was back to normal... I went over to him, and adjusted his position. I sat his body on the bed fully, and rested his arm on the other side of him. I had to take a quick glance at his face... He seemed peaceful. I liked seeing this... For some odd reason, Yogi's sleeping face is cute to me... I'm just being weird aren't I? This is just getting odder and odder by the moment.

I then looked at his hair... Blonde, messy, something that you could possibly run your fingers through. I thought about when Yogi first transformed in Rinoll... The way it switched from that blonde, to platinum, the way that his eyes changed from that slate lavender, to a stunning gray... The look in his eyes stung me. He didn't look the same. He barely recognized me, yet he wondered why he saved me from out of anyone else. And it was all from that patch on the right side of his face. I'm curious... I shouldn't... But I need to know why he was bothering Yogi. It bothered me, and it's annoying the heck out of me right now, so yeah, this may be the best bet.

I turned the right side of his face toward me, and eased a finger toward the area where the patch was. I hesitated for a moment, because I didn't know what could possibly happen to me after I would take it off... But I still had done it. I took my thumb and pointer and grabbed the small edge of the patch and pulled it off. There was a slight rip, and there was a mark there from it being there for so long. Nothing happened for a few seconds. Just until I noticed that Yogi's hair was noticeably changing color. It started from the tip of his cow-lick, and began to turn platinum all the way down to the ends of his hair. His body began to twitch a little, starting from his fingers and his hands. He slowly opened his eyes, to reveal the gray orbs behind them.

"Yogi?" I said to him, as I sat by his side. I got the feeling that this could be a huge mistake, but I ignored it.

He groaned. "Agh, my back hurts! Eh~? What am I doing lying here on this bed... Ah, I know why! Gareki did you do this?" He knew my name. I was surprised for a moment, but I quickly let those emotions go because he only knew it because of the original Yogi. "You're so nice~. I see why he's so attached to you!"

"I have a question to ask you. I only did this just for that reason." I blankly replied back to a playful "Yogi".

He chuckled. "Ohh~, so serious already and I just got here! Alright, I'll let you ask your question! And then after that, can we play together~?"

"...Sure. But besides that; why is it that you were touching Yogi in his dreams?" I was a bit blown aback by his question, but I regained myself afterward.

He sighed. He ran his hand through his platinum hair, while looking at me in the eyes. "Because~ I just wanted to have fun. After all, _he_ can't seem to stop thinking about you! I teased him to the point where he called out your name~! It was so fun because we both were experiencing it... It felt so good~ and it was so fun... And, now that I'm out, why don't we have some fun together? I think he'd like it very much~."

He grabbed me by the shoulders, and pushed me down on his lap. Definitely stronger than the other Yogi, but much more... playful. He considers this a "playful" act? He's crazy... I then exclaimed, "Hey! Stop it!"

"Oh why? Why can't we have fun? Gareki-kun~, I think I'm starting to like you a lot more... You're so cute~! Your resisting is making this a lot more fun!" He replied, running his fingers through the strands of my hair. He ran his hand down to my neck, and twirled his finger around. It started as a mild tingling sensation...

"No, you can't! I just wanted-"

He cut me off, saying, "To ask a question, correct? Well Ga~reki~-kun, I'll start off with asking you a question... how loud will you scream~?" I made a sharp gasp, and my eyes grew wide. His hand traveled toward my chest and went in through my shirt. He placed a finger on my nipple and twirled his finger. My chest bloomed with a tingling sensation on that side of my chest, and I sighed a bit. His hands were soft, yet, I still wanted to resist. What he said to me, struck a sliver of fear in me. I didn't know what he wanted, and it truly added to the suspense of things. He picked my body up and rested my hips on his lap. His other hand traveled up my shirt, as soon as he did that. He took his finger and rubbed the other nipple. My sighs were picking up.

"No... haa... aah-stop it... haa..." I resisted, but that seemed a bit futile after my voice had completely given out. My breathing had become more frantic, and him rubbing my nipples seemed to spark more of this feeling. The tingling was sharp and all over my chest, my arms were picking up some of it too. It spread throughout my body, and my temperature was rising. His hands were moving across my chest softly, and I couldn't help but let out a couple of sighs. I still resisted, by not making as much sound as I wanted to. I bet he knew that. Because every time I'd make a whimper to conceal my moans, he'd pinch down on the area to make it swell, and to make me produce more sound.

He clicked his tongue in disappointment, "Aw, Gareki-ku~n, you're not making any noise... I wanna' hear it..." He then lifted my shirt further up, and stuck his tongue out. He placed it on my left nipple, and the feel of his taste buds running across there made me want to shout. I still concealed my sounds, even though it was getting harder to do so. I bit down on my lip, and tried to breathe through my nose, but occasionally I would have to open my mouth to let out the sighs. My breathing was picking up, as his tongue glided across my nipple... I was beginning to shake a little, I could see my legs beginning to vibrate.

"Haa...mmm... nngh-haa..." I was biting down on my lip, still trying to hold in my sighs. My breathing was becoming less uniformed, as it became harder to expand my chest. It felt like the tingling wouldn't stop my entire torso was filled with this slight burning sensation. "...Stop-aah... oh... mmm..."

He glanced up at me with those silver orbs, looking at my reactions. He then took his teeth, and bit down on it. My voice erupted for a short moment, "Ah! No... aah... haa-nngh!" He chuckled while still grinding his teeth down on my nipple. Both were almost swollen, to the point where they both almost went numb. He then removed his mouth, and moved his tongue down my abdomen. His trail burned with a fever that made me tingle. My spine was tingling from the inside, almost like a progressing ache that made me shiver. My body trembled a bit more, causing me to grab Yogi's arms. Somehow I couldn't stop him, my arms wouldn't work correctly. He moved his right hand down to my pants, and undid my button and unzipped my zipper. He then moved his hand into my boxers, to where my member had become a bit hard.

"Don't reject me... You like it~, you're having fun like I am, Gareki~." His voice was teasing, as he fixed his sight on my member. He took his fingers and moved them across my member, and I began to make more sound. My legs began to shake a little more, as he brushed his fingers across it. I could feel myself starting to swell, and I felt it getting warm. Yogi began to chuckle even more, seeing that I was clearly writhing in this feeling that emitted from my lower body. It began to burn almost, becoming increasingly hot, as he still brushed his fingers across it. His hands were soft and his light movements were making me become even more stiff. I could start to feel something moist, like my pre-cum was starting to leak over... I could feel it, since my member was beginning to press against my boxers from my growing erection. I was still swelling, and blood rushed down from me to my lower half. The pre-cum began to come out...

"Haa... aah...! Uhn... aah-mmm!" Concealing my voice was becoming even more difficult, as he still used his fingers to tease me with. He then took out my erection and stared at it. I was becoming annoyed, "...Aah, what... haa, are you looking at...! Stop-aah... staring..." Once I said that, he took his whole hand and wrapped it around my shaft. He moved his hand delicately over my shaft and gripped lightly while starting to move his hand in an up-and-down motion. I was producing a bit more sound, as he had done that, and I could see clear bead of pre-cum on the tip of my erection. His finger padded on top of it, and I began to make more noise.

He playfully said, "Gareki-ku~n, it's getting all wet~, don't resist! Your body likes it... Call out to me..." He then gripped his hand around it a bit more, and his strokes became more elongated and hard... My legs began to quiver as he had done that. I could feel everything that he was doing, by his fingertips brushing against my skin, to his hand gripping me slightly, causing me to become more sensitive than before. By him staring at it, it really didn't help anything else. He then directed his left hand toward my nipple, starting to toy with it again. My torso lit on fire, the burning sensation starting from my spine, progressing to my chest, and down to my legs. I was beginning to sweat, and the air around me was becoming increasingly warm. He then took his thumb and pressed it on my tip again, causing my back to arch, and the burning ache to start up again. I wanted to cry out, but I wouldn't allow myself. I heaved, my breath wasn't there any longer. My chest began to cave in, and it was becoming harder to even sigh. My voice would still try to spill out as I did.

"Ahh... haa... sto-aah..! Mmm...nngh!" I whimpered, as Yogi continued to move his hand over my erection. He still had his eyes fixated on my erection, as it continued to leak with the clear fluid. His finger against my nipple, and his hand on my erection, it was all becoming a bit too much to handle. He then rode his tongue up my neck to my chin, and I began to shiver. That spot on my neck started to ache, with this odd feeling that I had never felt before. I was shivering at this point, as my body temperature began to rise even further. Yogi's breath on my neck felt like someone was putting a lighter up to my face, yet it was only the heat I could feel from it. He continued to make long and hard strokes, gripping my erection while he had done that. I was beginning to swell, and I could feel myself pulsating against Yogi's hand.

My tip was swollen and red, and pre-cum began to smoothly flow from there, down my erection, on to his hand. My shaft was just as swollen, creating a beating, almost throbbing sensation in my lower body. His fingers and thumb made this pulsing worse, and my legs picked up the sensation as well. They soon burned, just like my upper body did. The tingling moved down, and my erection began to tingle as well. The burning sensation only added to this feeling, and my legs began to tremble. Yogi's hand began to pick up speed, and my voice began to spill over. I was trying so hard not to moan, trying to resist his caresses but it seemed like it wasn't working...

"Haa-nngh! Aah... aah! Ahn~... Yogi... please..." I began to beg for him to stop, but I couldn't finish my sentence. Every word required a breath in between, but the thing is, when you have no air left in your lungs, there is no possible way for you to even finish. As I whimpered, Yogi's breathing had also become a bit shallow, and I could hear him licking his lips. He still watched my throbbing erection, as his hand moved across it even faster. His hand slapped slightly against my pelvis, and the noise made my head spin. My begging only seemed to make it worse. Pleading him wasn't going to make him stop, it'd only make him go faster. He was trying to make me moan, and it seemed like his method was starting to work, because I was becoming too breathless to even hold my voice in any longer than I had. I couldn't help but let out all couple whimpers, but slowly the moans began to come out.

Yogi then chuckled, "You're getting my hand wet~... Oh you're such a naughty boy Gareki-kun, but it hasn't even started yet, I'm still not done playing with you!" He removed his left hand from my nipple and moved it down to my lower body. He reached down and grabbed my pants and took them off. I was too weak to resist. He then led a finger in between my legs, and rubbed around the area where my hole was. I began to twitch once he started to do that, and he also began to poke it. I felt everything, and that place began to burn and tingle also. My legs began to quiver, and lift into the air as he begun to do that.

"Aah... Yo-Yogi... no... mmm! Aah! Don't poke... uhn~!" The whimpers that only showed up once in a while became slight moans, that would slip out anytime that Yogi would poke me there. Soon he nudged his finger against it, and my body began to slowly move backwards. He inched his finger inside, and only a slight numbing sensation took over me. The numbness only dissipated when his finger gradually moved out. It moved slowly out, and then slowly back in. It was like he savoring me... from the inside. My moans became more noticeable, something that I couldn't hide because the sensation in my lower body was causing me to do so. His finger probed my insides, like he was searching for something in particular. I could feel his finger slide in and slide out, each time it would get deeper inside. I couldn't help but let out my voice.

He then said, "I wonder where your spot is~. I hope I can find it, Ga~reki." I gasped, but that was short-lived once his finger reached in deeply again. My body jerked and this reaction caused Yogi to do even more to me. I was losing the will to resist him, I was just losing everything. My feeling, my sanity, my breath... _everything__. _It's like he wanted me hopeless. Like he wanted me to be completely drowned in this endless burning... He knew what it was doing to me... I was losing every thought, I didn't know whether to tell him to stop or to tell him to keep going. So many conflicting feelings... I could feel my legs beginning to quake, and everything around me became blurry. My ears seemed to ring with the noises that emitted around me. First I could hear Yogi's hand still slapping against my pelvis, and I could hear the noises coming from down there. All of it was making my head spin. He then inserted another finger... and then one more... There were three inside me. All this was making my lower body ache with the overpowering sensations. The last strike is when he added a fourth...

"Aah! Ahh! Yogi... please! Aah... no more... no more-nngh! Haa...!" I pleaded Yogi again, even though I knew it was useless to even beg him. I was losing my mind, as his fingers prodded inside me. All four of them made me go entirely numb, from my legs to my arms... I was so weak, I could barely hold my mouth closed. My mouth leaked saliva, and it seemed like my pre-cum was just endless. It would continue to fall, lubricating me, and also making me burn even more. My moans were loud, and breathless, I could barely even hold myself together. It felt like my muscles were falling apart, everything was beginning to spasm. My body writhed and quaked, as I shaken to nothing. My will to resist was gone... I barely had any words to use, because I didn't have the thoughts to process them with. I then lifted a weak hand, and grabbed his platinum strands with my fingers. Every time he'd thrust his fingers inside, I'd grab on to his hair with all my strength, that I barely had left.

Soon my stomach began to turn and fill. I could feel myself beginning to climax... It was like nothing I've ever felt before. My entire body began to tremble, and my abdomen began to convulse. I wanted to just cum already... I felt like I was ready to explode. My legs were quivering and my moans were never-ending. I just couldn't take it any longer. My mind was mush, and my thoughts were like water: formless. I just couldn't take it anymore. The sentences that I wanted to come out, would come out in gibberish, or completely backwards. Thoughts were scrambling, and just everything in my body felt like it was going to shut down completely. I was becoming dizzy with this feeling...

"No-aah! Ahn~! Yogi... Yogi-aah! Cumming...! Gonna'... aah!" All I could do was chant his name, as my climax approached. I was breathless and quivering, heating up with every motion that he was giving me. I could barely hear anything but the sounds that were coming out of me, and Yogi's voice. I couldn't do anything anymore, I could barely move anything... My muscles were putty. For some reason, I didn't want to cum... I wanted to feel more... I was confusing myself for that reason and I just didn't know why... My tip began to swell even more, and the throbbing started to become even more prevalent. Yogi's hand and fingers stopped moving. My moans stopped, but my tip still throbbed, and my breathing was still erratic.

Yogi's breathing became heavier. His voice was breathy by this time, as he said, "Gareki~, you've done it now... You've turned me on... Now, I might be in the mood for some rough-housing..." I saw him reach his left hand down to his pants, and pull out his erection. He was just as swollen as I was. It seemed like it was twitching, like he was eager for something... He lifted me up, and placed my body behind it, almost in a position where he wanted to insert but he didn't. I was confused by what he was doing... He then began to thrust his hips up and down, and rub against my hole... It began to pulse down there as he had done that I thought I was going to lose my sanity. The way that it felt, I could barely keep my voice contained.

Teasing me, Yogi said, "How does it feel~? I know you want this in you..." As soon as he said that, he moved faster, rubbing against me even more. Soon, my moans picked up again, and my pre-cum rushed down my erection. It felt like I was on fire, deep within me something was burning... It was so hot, I didn't know if I'd ever be able to cool down. I just felt like my body would burst into flames if he kept doing this. I noticed that my vision was also becoming blurry, and I could barely see anything in front of me. It was too much.

I moaned back, "Aah... aah! Stop... aah-nngh! Haa... don't... aahn~ tease..." I was falling into the immense strength of the sensation in my body. I needed to hurry and get it out. I thought I'd explode if he kept doing what he was doing. I fell forward a bit, because my body was so weak from this motion that I could barely keep my body up. Yogi caught me. Soon his motion became harder. I was losing myself.

"Okay~... You're ready now..." He said, as lifted me up. Once he lifted me, he pressed the tip of his member against me. He then said, "You're clenching eagerly... I guess you want it that bad~?" He soon lifted his hips up, and it slid inside. The feeling of it sliding inside me, made me lose all sense of control. My body felt like it had just melted, and I was so hot, that I was sweating, even before he had even started. Moans escaped my mouth, as I sit on his erection, trying not to lose my balance. His hips moved up slowly, and down in that same motion. I felt everything. That part set on fire, just as everything else did. I was overwhelmed by this feeling of pleasure... It was extraordinary. I thought that I could resist, but it turned out that I couldn't. He picked up his pace a little, to where I began to bounce off of him slightly.

I moaned, "Ahh! Aah... haa-mmm! Nngh-aah! Haa... Yogi!" I called out his name once again, not only from the fact that I was on top of him, but the fact that this feeling of him grinding inside me, is so blissful. Ecstasy is the only word for it. It was more than pleasure, more than satisfaction, more than good. It was more than any other feeling that I've experienced. These feelings are just so powerful it's taking over my mind... All I could think about is how much more I wanted to feel. What was all the resisting for? What was it for? I couldn't honestly just even know why I even resisted in the beginning... it was feeling so good that, I just melted into a puddle. I was full of wanting, I wanted to feel more.

"Gareki~, you're so cute... I love the way you scream my name..." His breath covered up his voice, but I heard what he said. Soon, he thrust into me deeply, and began to move his hips faster, to where our skin was making contact. Somehow, I enjoyed this motion in his hips... The craving started to get more intense... I wanted more. I just wanted more.

I then moaned, unconsciously saying, "Aah! Aah... oh, Yogi... Aah-mmm! M-more! Aah... more..." I was so full of the want to feel more, I said it out loud to Yogi. Once he heard that, his breathing picked up. His hips moved even faster to where I bounced a little more rigorously. Soon our skin loudly clapped together, and my moans only made the noises seem out louder in my head. I was overwhelmed. I couldn't take this too much longer. All I did was want to ask a question, and this guy wanted to sex me up like this? Until I lost my mind? Jeez, shows you how crazy this guy really is. I was full of his wanting as well, and it sparked up these feelings in me. It was just a lot to take in at once. I was giving in, surrendering my body to Yogi as I was being thrust into by him. I lost the will to fight everything... It felt so good.

Unconsciously, I began to grind my hips against him, adding to the feel of this ecstasy. Oh, I wanted to die. I had never felt something so good in my life. It was just beyond my wildest dreams that something could feel so amazing. I grabbed his legs and moved my hips against him, just going at it like I'd never get it again... I didn't know that I'd want it this bad.

"Gareki~... It feels good... You're so bad, grinding your hips like this... I'm glad I get to see this side of you..." Yogi said, breathing heavily. I could tell he was feeling it. Just as I was. Doing this made us both feel great.

But soon, something began to build up again. My stomach was beginning to fill again, and I could feel the semen rising up at the tip of my erection. It started to throb... The throbbing felt so good that tears began to form at the corner of my eyes. I was sweating profusely and my body was on fire. I needed to let go, I wanted to feel it.. there was so much... I couldn't help myself.

"Aah! Ahh... uhn~! Mmm-nngh! Cumming...! Aah! Cumming...!" I repeated it to Yogi that I was getting ready to release, feeling it build up at the tip. It was throbbing so hard that I thought it'd explode.

Breathing heavily, Yogi grabbed my hips, and a few slight moans escaped him. I then let myself completely go. There wasn't so much more that I could take from all of this.

"Aah! Aah~! Aaahn~!" I let a few loud moans, one becoming elongated as I began to cum. My body locked up entirely, and I felt semen explode out of me. There was so much, it rushed down my erection, and on to my thighs. Yogi could barely contain himself, letting go inside me. We both were breathing exceptionally hard.

Yogi chuckled, "Garek~i why didn't you tell me the first time that you were so full of lust? We could have done this a long time ago~!"

I could only moan back, saying, "...Shut up... Now hurry up... I still want more..."

* * *

_**Yo~! So um... I hope you liked it :D Lol, this was roughly around 5000 words for 5000 views babayy xD I hope you guys aren't smiling creepily at your computer screen or giggling wildly, I know how these things go lol xP But anyway, I hope all the viewers who requested for Silver!Yogi and Gareki enjoyed this because this was... *nosebleeds* a lot to handle... I thought I'd make you guys die if I'd type too much lol .**_

_**But I'll see yah when the next chapter's released! **_

_**-Rhye.**_


	12. Fulfillment -RARE- (HiratoxTsukitachi)

_** I'm back you guys! Ahh, and I'm so excited! I'm at 6000 views! Next thing you guys are going to do is make me cry aren't you lol xD I'm already raving that I hit 5000 in June alone but 6000? I'll have a frickin' heart attack! And no one wants that lol xP Anyway, I got a few requests from deaddarkness, that suggested these actually awesome couples... And I like them, so I'm going to do one of them for you all...**_

_**And the couple that is up for the lemony goodness that emits from my brain are... *drum roll*... HiratoxTsukitachi! I've actually never done them before, except for a HiratoxGareki, but that was in a separate two-shot story [If you haven't checked it out, it's called "Your Touch I Can't Forget"]... But I'm willing to do this because I like it! Alright, on to Ye Ole Summary ;P:**_

_**Character pairings: Yup, it's time for Hirato again, but the hotness will be with Tsukitachi :P**_

_**POV: It's that first-person's :P [Hirato's turn again! Hehehehe... Oh Hirato~ you'll have so much fun]**_

_**Rating: M is for Mature and that's what this is darlings! [Oh yes very mature... *giggles*]**_

_**A/n*~ Have fun with this chapter! I know some probably do ship this pairing, but for those who don't, I hope you all consider! Anyway, onward women, to the SEXINESS XD!**_

* * *

_Hirato's POV: _

Everything around me seems so off... More than lately, I've seen myself being more separated from everyone else. I can't explain the feeling, but I almost feel lonely for some odd reason. There are always two in tandem, and I'm pretty much making the assumption that I'm not apart of this either. Akari is always being pestered by Azana, or Gareki with Nai... Yogi with Tsukumo, Nai, and Gareki... He's the only exception, because he's usually the one trying to become friends with anyone, but besides that... I've just noticed myself starting to stray, isolating myself from them because of two things: I don't want to be involved or I just don't feel welcome. I'm working most of the time, and I don't really have time to be bothered. But honestly, it's quite lonesome sometimes...

I'm always in the office alone now, since everyone has mostly disappeared from my sight. It's not like I can go anywhere with them, the higher-ups are always pestering me, just as they do Akari... I don't even feel like teasing him as I usually do, and even though it seems like a lot of fun for me, it's just not the appropriate time for that. And also... I just feel like I need to be alone for a while. To get my head back on straight... Yes, I have been weird lately, all these conflicting emotions that seem to bother me now of all times. If anything, couldn't I just have been lonely before... Goodness how bothersome can emotions be?

I hear a knock on my office door, but I really don't want to answer. Even though, it would be nice to have company with me. "Come in!"

The door cracks, and I see a cherry-colored strand of hair move through it. Of course; it's _him_ of all people to come and bother me. Hmm, maybe being alone isn't so bad as I thought it would. "Yo~! Hirato!"

I sigh through my nose, knowing that my peace will now be disturbed from here on out. "Hello Tsukitachi. What is it, and how exactly did you get here?"

"Ah, come on Hirato, quit being so uptight, I just got here y'know!" Tsukitachi responded, with a charismatic smile on his face. "And just so ya' know, Jiki gave me permission! He wanted to come and ask you he said, but he said that you weren't in a very good mood, so I came to cheer ya' up, ya' see?"

I let out a quick chuckle. "Tsukitachi, you really didn't have to come and do that you know. I'd be just fine-"

"On your own? Well, the way that I see it, it's got ya' in more ways than you think. Being cooped up in here isn't going to change the fact that you're "on your own" almost every day! Ya' need to get out more y'know, have some fun!" It was as if Tsukitachi had read my mind as he finished my sentence for me. I'll admit, I was a bit shocked that he did that, but I let it go.

I sighed again. "Well, I'm sorry for being less inviting. I haven't been myself as of late, and as a matter of fact, I should be getting some rest... I am very tired, so Tsukitachi could you leave for me? Just this once I ask you..."

His smile left his face, and his tone became more mellow. "Hirato... Whatever's bothering you could ya' just tell me? I don't want you to be in the dark about everything, that nice-guy attitude is not gonna' keep up for long, even when you want it to..."

He's giving me a lecture out all times he could have done this? It's not really the time to try and pucker me up with soft lectures right now... "Look Tsukitachi... I really do appreciate you coming here, but now isn't the right time, okay? Come back tomorrow, I'll give you permission to stay okay-"

"Then lemme' stay with you!" He quickly exclaimed back, as if excited or anticipated. "I'll stay with you, come on Hirato, please~?"

I was a bit perturbed with this childish attitude, but I couldn't help to think that it was a little cute for a person like him. With a weak smile, I return, "Yes you can. But stay out here in this area okay?"

"Hirato, come on give me a little more leverage!" He pleaded me again.

I sighed heavily this time. "Okay Tsukitachi, but you'll be sleeping on the floor! My bed is too small for you to fit!"

"Fine for me! Finally I get to hang out with you! It's almost like a sleepover, don't ya' think Hirato?" Excitedly, he starts to clap his hands and beams a smile at me.

Tsukitachi is way too much to handle, but for one night I at least get to be with one person... It may be him, but it's better to be with someone than just be alone, like I've been for quite a while. He follows me through the halls of the ship to where my room is. It isn't too far from the office, but I still have to do a bit of walking in the suit that I always have to be uniformed with, since I am the Ship's Capitan. I open the door to my room, and I shut the door behind us.

Tsukitachi then says, "It's big! Just like mine! And what do you mean 'My bed's too small for you to fit' it's a king-size!"

"Tsukitachi don't overstep boundaries." I return just as quickly as he speaks. "This still is _my_ ship, and _my_ room."

He chuckles. "Okay Hirato-sama~!"

I wanted to say something directly after that, but I was starting to laugh. He's an idiot, just as crazy as they come. I hear him sit on the bed, while I stand beside him and begin to remove my shirt. I take off the jacket, and start to remove the white-collared shirt underneath. I loosen the tie, and slip that off my neck. I begin to unbutton my shirt from the top... But I can feel Tsukitachi's eyes watching me, more than I can see them from my peripheral vision. His stares are making my body react oddly... The angle from where he's staring at is beginning to tingle, and I can feel his eyes patrol my skin. I can say that it's more odd, than uncomforting really... The atmosphere is beginning to get awkward, his stares are now patrolling other things, that he shouldn't be peeking at. I feel him stare at my lower half... I was surprised, so I began to perk up... Thankfully I had on black pants, so hopefully he wouldn't be able to tell that my member oddly began to grow in size...

"Tsukitachi... why are you staring at me?" I pop the question, yet I don't want to make the situation even more awkward than it is. This atmosphere is already off.

He sighs, while still staring at my lower half. "I dunno' Hirato... I guess I'd never really payed attention to your body before now..."

"What? What are you saying?" I raise an eyebrow, my voice raising an octave after hearing that come out of Tsukitachi's mouth. I was shocked more than surprised that he would actually come out and bluntly say a statement like that. That was crude, but that's how he is... I don't even pay attention to my body, that is, I already know that I am in good shape because there isn't one day where I have to go without fighting Varuga. It really requires some work.

Tsukitachi moves his body closer to mine by scooting himself over my way. He then ends up in front of me, while my body stands before him. "Hirato, can I ask another favor? This will be the last one for the night, 'kay?"

I was still a bit blown away by his last statement, but I wonder what's in store for me now. "Yes you may."

"Can I touch you?" His question still shocked me, but it wasn't like he hasn't touched me before... But this time it's different. It's a lot more... I don't know the word for it... I can't seem to get it off the top of my tongue. I didn't know whether to tell him 'no' and send him away, or just let him do it... I don't know why I'm having conflicting emotions right now, it's not really the time for this... and plus, I shouldn't be hesitating to answer him! Oh, I can't seem to figure out what my plight might be as of now...

My cheeks became hot... I could feel a blush starting to come on... What is the matter with me? "Ah, sure... I don't really mind."

"You're so nice, Hirato~." He replied, smiling at me once again. He led an unwavering hand toward my neck, resting it close to my collar bone. His hands... were soft. I don't know why I just noticed it now... maybe because he's had his gloves on for quite a while, I haven't noticed that underneath his hands could be that soft... It was oddly surprising for me. Tsukitachi's breathing was a little less steady, I could hear some slight pants come from him. His eyes seemed different as well. They seemed like they were filled with... desire to do what he was doing. His hand moved down my chest... the places that he touched were making me tingle... There was a slight heat that started up once his hand traveled further down my torso.

I saw his eyes fixate on my nipple... I wondered why for a moment, that he would even consider looking there. He then asked, "Can I continue?"

I only nodded. I didn't want this to be awkward. He directed his other hand to my left nipple, the one he seemed to focus on. He took his pointer finger and placed it there. I flinched a little. His finger was cold to me, but still I didn't interrupt him. He then glided it up, and rubbed in circles. My clothes were still in my hand, thrown over my shoulder. I gripped them tightly once he started to move his finger... That side of my chest began to heat up, and the prickling sensation took over on that side. I could feel my temperature start to rise, watching as Tsukitachi began to touch me even more. I began to get a bit short on my breathing as well... it was something I hadn't experienced before.

"Haa... ahh..." I sighed only a little, as I felt Tsukitachi's finger. I seemed to get a fever as I still looked at Tsukitachi's hands...

His face cringed after he heard that from me. He took his thumb and pinched the area, causing me to jerk backwards. The feel of that caused some burning in me... His other hand, he led around to the other side of my chest. He then fondled that nipple too, and it caused me to lose even more of my breath. The sighs were starting to pick up, as Tsukitachi's movements became harder. He pinched the other, and I caught my breath... A little sigh left me after that, and I could feel my face becoming even more feverish than before. I felt very flush afterward, Tsukitachi's caressing was doing enough to me, other than the unneeded stares at my body and other places... He brought his face forward, and opened his mouth. I could see his tongue reaching toward the same place that he was touching on the left side of my body. The tip of his tongue touched it, and I flinched even harder. Goosebumps trailed down my body as Tsukitachi's taste-buds ran across there.

I was breathless, and my words were barely audible. "Aah... haa... Tsukitachi... wait..." I was trying to get him to stop, but I couldn't move my arms. I couldn't move anything, I was frozen. All I could do was move my mouth. I couldn't barely even tell him to stop, because the words wouldn't come out. I called to him, trying to get him to wait, but that only made it worse. He swallowed that area of my chest, the moist feel of his mouth on there, made me shiver. His other hand on my other nipple, made my arms feel like silly string attached to my body. The clothes that were gripped in my hands, dropped to the floor, as my muscles gave out on me. The areas on my chest where Tsukitachi was toying with, became hard... I could feel them stiffen up, and that made them even more sensitive than before. My lower half began to get a little stiff as well... It was growing, even more than before, beginning to press up against my pants...

Tsukitachi removed his mouth. "Sorry Hirato... but I can't hold back anymore..." His breathless words had me at a loss, but soon he grabbed my arms and pushed me on the bed. His forcefulness surprised me, and my muscles were already weak from his caresses... He then took his tongue and traveled it down to where my belt was... I was confused, I didn't know what he planned to do once he got down there... He directed his hands down to where he was, and placed a finger on my growing erection. He pushed his finger up, and the feel of that made my chest burn... I could feel the tingles travel down to my lower half. My sighs became heavier, and the air in my lungs was starting to disappear after that. His eyes looked hungrily at my lower half, and I didn't want him to do anything other than what he was doing now.

"Tsuki-ahh... no... haa-stop... aah..." In an attempt to resist, I grabbed on his cherry-red hair and told him to stop. His golden orbs peered up my midsection and his eyes burned with something more than just desire... It looked like passion... Something that had been burning in him for a while... He took his other hand, and pinched my nipple, making me flinch again. I gripped his hair once he'd done that. I wanted to apologize, but those words weren't coming out. Neither was my voice. I then said breathlessly, "Ahh... we can't... aah-haa... nngh..."

He unfastened my belt, and undid my button and unzipped my zipper. My eyes grew wide. He then said, "You might wanna' grip my hair some more... 'Cause I don't plan on stopping..." His words were also breathless, yet he took his teeth, and bit down on me. I shouted, "Aah!" and Tsukitachi then proceeded to lick me there, through my underwear. Honestly, I could feel everything that he was doing. My erection grew larger, starting to press even harder on my underwear. It became uncomfortable, but Tsukitachi's tongue on there made it feel like something different. I don't do these types of things... everything feels so new to me... His tongue brushed upon the skin beneath my clothing and my legs began to shake a little. Every movement of his tongue put me in this sensation... like this sensation that I was on fire... I felt moisture, other than Tsukitachi's saliva being there on me... My pre-cum was starting to come out... I could feel it against the tip of my erection.

"Ahh... uhn-nngh! Aah... Tsukitachi... aah... no..." I shielded the moans that tried to escape me as Tsukitachi continued to wrap his mouth around my erection. Resisting was becoming less, and I began to fall into this feeling that he was giving me... I really should have considered being lonely. But, Tsukitachi's starting to fill that void with this burning sensation that he's putting in my body. I began to whimper as my erection began to swell, and Tsukitachi's licking became sucking. He reached in my boxers and removed my erection. He began to stare at me again, patrolling me... His golden eyes staring at my erection was not making this any easier to handle.

He chuckled. "Itadakimasu~." This _idiot_... I'm not a meal! At least to him I am... He then wrapped his lips around me, and I threw my head back on the bed. I lost mostly all the air in my lungs, as I felt the moisture in Tsukitachi's mouth, collide with my skin that was there within it. I gripped his hair, to every suck that I felt. I was beginning to shiver, the burning intensified... Whimpers left me, as I could feel nothing but the dull ache from my erection in Tsukitachi's mouth... I could feel my pre-cum leaking out into his mouth, but he didn't seem to mind that at all. I was becoming more enveloped with this feeling, my legs were beginning to tremble from this. I could see them vibrate... My body writhed, and I continued to grip on Tsukitachi's hair. He also didn't seem to mind that I was tugging on his hair like no tomorrow either. I put my other hand that was free, against my mouth to conceal my noises, so I wouldn't be loud. I saw him lift his head, and make a long stride with his tongue up my erection, then back in to sucking it... All this was driving me crazy... His motions were making me burn, and ache with this feeling I've never experienced before.

He proceeded to slip my boxers off as well, taking his time with my body as he pleased. I never meant for it to go this far, but I'm not stopping him at all. I don't have the strength left in my body... I don't understand. I can't even seem to lift a finger, or even just politely tell him that this is wrong, and that would be nice enough... he continued to suck me, as I continued to whimper and sigh... Honestly this couldn't be anymore embarrassing than it is now... I can't seem to understand what's wrong with me... Tsukitachi's touching seemed to have a different feel to it... It felt like I was burning, every trace that his hand left would send a fever to that part of my body. His free hand that was on my chest, moved down to my lower body as well. I could feel his fingertips slide down my skin, as he traveled down my midsection to reach my lower half. All this was making me pulsate, my erection began to throb and the pre-cum rushed down on to Tsukitachi's tongue. Most of this I could feel because his tongue was pressed against my erection... So every time the pre-cum would leak, it would fall against his tongue, which was there on me.

"Haa...nngh! Mmm... ah, Tsukitachi-ungh! Sto-aah!" I tried to tell Tsukitachi to stop, but only whimpers left me, as my words left my throat. Whatever I wanted to say, I'd quickly forgotten, because his movements were making me lose every thought. I could feel my temperature rise even further, and the air around me became even more humid. I was breathless, my chest seemed to cave in, and the tingling got worse. My legs trembled, and writhed to his mouth on me. I barely had any control over any muscle, I could barely move my arms. My grips to Tsukitachi's hair were getting shaky, but they were still strong, due to this feeling pulsing through my body. It felt like electricity was running throughout my legs, as every suck became longer and harder. Tsukitachi wasn't holding back, as he said earlier, he showed no mercy toward me, and my weakened body. His hand that moved to my lower half, went below his jaw and mouth, and reached my hole. His finger circled the area, causing me to jerk and twitch. I gripped his hair even tighter... There also bloomed with that burning sensation that I felt in my torso... My legs also picked up the feeling too.

Tsukitachi released his mouth. "Hirato... tell me if it hurts, 'kay?" He then went back to sucking me, and I felt his finger beginning to enter. Strained gasps left me, as Tsukitachi's finger began to prod in me. Yes, indeed it was a little painful, because I'd never done something like that before. It seemed that my throat was closing in on me, my breathing would catch and stop as Tsukitachi's finger went inside further. It was only one, but it felt like I was going to be stretched apart a little... I was tight... Soon, he smoothly made his way in, and my body moved backward to that same movement. My body was beginning to sweat, and the feeling of his finger made me cringe. The pain was still there, but it began to dissipate once he moved it out slowly. My eyes closed, I could feel his movements become a bit faster. As he moved in and out slowly, the pain became less and less, and I set on fire once again... There was only this feeling that I couldn't understand... My whimpers transitioned into low moans, as his finger moved in me.

"Aah.. aah! Nngh-haa... ahh... Mmm-Tsukitachi..." I called to him, as the feeling in my lower body began to grow. Him sucking on me, and his finger being inside me, was making me go crazy. I could barely even think about anything, nor could I even process the words, besides Tsukitachi's name. When I called out to him, his sucking became impassioned, and his finger moved a bit faster. My low moans would raise even higher as he'd done so. I became louder as each thrust from Tsukitachi's finger increased in force... I was becoming close to nothing but a rag doll, there was nothing I could move but my mouth, and my writhing legs. I was so weak, I couldn't hold myself together... My feelings began to collide, there was nothing I could do but sit there and take it. There was so much that I had to take in, it seemed like I was going to overflow with these feelings of this constant and continuous burning... there was something like a flame burning in me that I couldn't put out... Soon he added another finger, and my body convulsed. I was trembling, my body beginning to quake after he'd done that.

He released his mouth off me again. "Hirato... your voice is so sexy~. I want to hear more of it." He said, as he lowered his head to where his fingers were. I panicked... I was hoping that he wasn't about to do what I think he was going to do. I felt something warm and wet begin to touch the area where his fingers were inserted in. It was his tongue... As soon as he touched there with his tongue, my body quivered. There was an immense bolt that went through my body, much like an electric shock. My heart began to pound, my voice erupted after he'd done that. His tongue would occasionally trail its way inside with his thrusting fingers. I was ready to explode, my erection throbbed at the tip. It felt like I was going to burst wide open with his movements.

"Ahh! Aah.. Tsukitachi...! Aah... that's... ungh-haa!" My moans spilled from my mouth, as I quaked to Tsukitachi's tongue moving. It was too much... There was but so much of this that I could handle, and for some reason, all this is going to drive me insane. I can barely think with all this going on, and I can barely even resist. It was futile in the beginning, so what made me think that was going to to change now... All I could do was grip his hair, and let my voice out... My muscles turned into liquid... I couldn't do anything to stop him... There was just nothing left that I could do. My mind was turning into mush, there was no thought that I could even wrap around this situation. Speaking was hard enough, I was breathless after every moan that left me. The pre-cum streamed down my erection, I could feel myself swelling even more. I was going to cum soon... I didn't have too much longer to hold on.

I strained myself, trying to push the voice that should have been there out. "Haa-unh... Aah! Tsuki...tachi... No- Aah! I'm-aah..!" I began to tremble even harder and my body began to give out on me. The tip of my erection pulsed and it felt like something was reaching the tip... It was the semen... I couldn't hold it in. But Tsukitachi stopped. He _stopped_. I was so close, and he stopped. I was trying to get angry, but my emotions were too wrapped around the feeling of this burning in my body. It was so hot in the room, but I think it was only my body that was experiencing these feelings. The air around me felt like it was 100 degrees, but truthfully it was probably only 75... This burning is going to make me go entirely numb, I don't know what to do...

"Hirato..." Tsukitachi only called out my name, sounding desperate... I heard him unbuckle his pants, my eyes were still closed, the muscles that I could use to open them wouldn't work. Slitting them a bit, I could see his dull gold eyes, stare me down. I didn't need this... I didn't need those eyes to patrol me now... It's too much. I felt something poke me again... Yet this time it was hot and hard... I felt it throb against me, the burning increased in intensity. Tsukitachi's erratic breathing proved that he was feeling the same as I was. I couldn't help but to notice his flush, and longing face... Full of an eagerness... Like he was so anxious... I looked down and saw his hips start to move forward, feeling him prod inside me further. His warmth pushed me apart on the inside, I could feel myself stretching, yet there was no pain. Only a numbing, yet sweet pleasure that erupted from my body. My straining gasps and whimpers, became sweet moans that seeped from my mouth with each passing minute that he stood still. He then said, "If I move... I apologize for being rough... I've always wanted to do this... and you're amazingly sexy... so can I?"

With this numbing pleasure, right now, he could possibly do whatever he pleases... I'm too weak to even resist right now... It's just a lot... Unconsciously, I replied to his question, "...Do whatever you want..." Tsukitachi lost himself, moving his hips, going in deeper, and sliding out slowly. His movements were causing a stir in my chest, the burning and pleasure intensified with each slow thrust. I could feel myself starting to melt away. I tried to put my arms over my face, but with my weak muscles, I ended up knocking the glasses off it. It's not like I can't see, but things are a tad bit blurry. I could hear him grunting above me, the sweat from him dripping off his forehead on to my chest. Everything was sending me into bliss, even the air from around me that brushed lightly against my skin, sent me into chills. My spine felt like a loose chain, loosely wobbling around inside my back... All my muscles were practically numb, I could barely feel anything but Tsukitachi's movements.

"Haa..! Nngh-aah! Ungh! Aah... ahn!" Moans spilled out my mouth as Tsukitachi continued his motions inside me. Soon, his motions got faster, the pleasure grew and spread to the rest of my body. I could feel him pushing in deeper, as his movements became harder. The pleasure bloomed with each thrust, it was so good... It felt amazing. More than anything I've ever felt before. I'd never imagined that something could feel like this... Maybe because I've never thought of it this hard... But even with that, it just makes me want to give in... I'm already weak, and my muscles are completely done, my mind is already sloshing in around my head like water... What more to me is there left? I breathlessly moaned, each time it getting even harder for me even to use my throat for anything.

Tsukitachi grabbed my thighs and held my legs open, starting to become a bit rough as he said earlier. But it didn't matter... It still created the same great feeling of pleasure as he's been creating for a while now... I still highly enjoyed it. I felt my legs beginning to give out on me, and the weight from my body began to press down on Tsukitachi's palms. It was a bit embarrassing but those feelings washed away once Tsukitachi began to pound into me. I could hear the sounds of our skin making contact, and the noises erupting from below me... My head was beginning to spin with all these noises echoing around the room. Even my own moans were driving me close to insanity. Tsukitachi's sighs, and heated breath on my abdomen... it felt like he was going to melt the skin off my body. He made his way deeper into me, carving his way into me as he pleased. This feeling of ecstasy I could barely even keep to myself, it's something I couldn't even keep quiet about.

My arms were weak, but I managed to lift them up to Tsukitachi's chest. His face changed, once he saw that I was doing this. He slowed his movements a bit. I wrapped my arms around his torso, my hands gripping his back. I lifted myself up to place my head to his neck, and he was still going slow... I didn't want him to go slower... I wanted him to go faster... I wanted more of this amazing feeling that he was providing me with... It was something I wanted to feel more of. I said to Tsukitachi in his ear, "Amazing... Tsukitachi..." It's all I could say before I heard his erratic breathing again. His motions became faster and I started to cry out even more. The pleasure grew even more to where I could barely even control anything. I was giving in... I couldn't take it much longer...

"Aah... Aah... Tsukitachi! Ah... again... uhn... going... ahh!" I called to him once again, but this time it was because I was beginning to reach my peak. I wasn't going to last much longer under the feeling that erupted from my lower body when Tsukitachi kept pounding into me. I couldn't take it... I could feel everything in my body begin to throb and tingle, my body temperature beginning to rise even higher than it was rising before. Everything was spinning, my mind was scrambling... There wasn't much more that I could do at this point.

Tsukitachi strained his voice replying, "Hirato... I am too..." I could feel him pulsing inside me. I could honestly say that he became warmer, and larger... Tsukitachi gripped my thighs, and his voice became low moans of pleasure. He closed his eyes, and held his head down low, pounding into me even deeper. We both were in complete bliss. There was nothing else that could ruin this moment...

I finally released, making a sweet voice, "Aah! Haa-aah! Nngh-aah..!" There was convulsing and shivering, also shared moans between Tsukitachi and I. I released before him, splaying a nice layer of semen on his stomach, while a few seconds after, I felt warmth run up my insides, filling me completely. We both were breathless, sitting there trying to regain what little breath we had. I had to remain there, and remember what happened earlier... I didn't mean for it to go that far but it they way it felt kept me from stopping him.

Tsukitachi then said, "Hirato... I'm sorry... I couldn't control myself. I didn't know that you could be so sexy though~!"

I shook my head, "Not even offended... Besides, it was amazing... I wouldn't mind another time like this... It would be nice to have company."

* * *

_**Phew, took me long enough didn't it? Well, I've got to say that this wasn't necessarily easy for me, even though I really do like the match-up. Hirato's character isn't my best, so... Yeah. Anyway, I know it took me long, I was suffering from a bit of writer's block... it was like... I'd write something, and then it'd get stuck. It sucked. But anyway, I hope deaddarkness and all other viewers enjoyed this! **_

_**I will be continuing but I'm trying to not stress my mind because I am starting to catch a bit of writer's block... Yet, I will be gone now!**_

_**-Rhye.**_


	13. An Important Message

_**Hello everyone. I have a very important message that you will have to read. I can say that this will probably be a shocker to the bulk of you so... Here goes the update...**_

_**UPDATE:**__** As you have noticed, I've had a horrible case of writer's block. I thought I had gotten over it, but apparently this is going to be sticking with me for a quite a bit. Now as you can notice with writer's block, it can be a bit debilitating. You may think it's easy; but really... It's just a pain in the neck. So I have some information you'll still have to pay attention to it. **_

_**I don't really see myself writing anything happening until early to mid-July. I know, that's a bit of a time, but it's really bothering me. But I have a favor to ask of you: You will have to send in plots for me. They have to be something that I can mend together. Because I'm literally stuck. And there is pretty much no inspiration right now...**_

_**So, if you have any questions or concerns, PM me or leave a review via the review box. I'm really disappointed with myself but I can't help this. I hope I can get back to writing soon. **_

_**See yah soon,**_

_**-Rhye.**_


End file.
